Philia
by JLATS
Summary: Gideon débarque à Storybrooke, mais il n'est pas le seul danger auquel les habitants vont devoir faire face : Hans apparaît aussi, et a pour ambition de régner sur la ville. Elsa et Anna décident donc de revenir à Storybrooke pour sauver notre monde... Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis leur dernière visite ! /(L'intrigue se passe au mid-hiatus de la saison 6)/
1. Alohomora (Prologue)

**Chapitre 1**

 **Alohomora (Prologue)**

* * *

Le soleil était encore loin de se lever sur Arendelle que déjà, le royaume s'éveillait. Les marchands s'activaient dans la rue principale pour présenter leurs stands le plus tôt possible, et les marins nouaient sur le port les cordages des navires de pêcheurs revenant du large. La majorité des chaumières fumaient déjà des premiers petits déjeuners, et la journée s'annonçait radieuse d'après la clarté du ciel qui surplombait le village.

La Lune éclairait toutes ces grouillantes mais calmes activités de sa lueur ancestrale, néanmoins elle n'était pas seule dans cette tâche naturelle : les aurores boréales ondulaient avec splendeur et teintaient les carreaux des fenêtres de mille couleurs froides apaisantes. Quiconque levait les yeux pour les admirer avaient les iris attendris, emplis d'émotion, et plusieurs habitants éveillés à cette heure consentaient à interrompre de temps à autre ce qu'ils faisaient pour observer ce phénomène toujours magnifique.

Mais le village d'Arendelle n'était pas la seule partie du royaume à être éveillée.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, de l'autre côté d'un long pont de pierre, se dressait le château aux toits couverts d'un bleu cyan caractéristique et distinguable dans la nuit. Quelques torches, suspendues aux murs extérieurs, éclairaient faiblement la cour, et d'autres situées régulièrement le long de la muraille guidaient les soldats dans leur ronde nocturne. Au dernier étage du château, au niveau de l'aile Ouest, une fenêtre était entrouverte. Et c'était bien la seule de toute la forteresse. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute, puisque nous étions en plein hiver, que la pièce ainsi aérée était actuellement occupée par la seule personne en ces lieux capable d'ouvrir une fenêtre à cette heure de la nuit sans être gênée par le froid glaçant en cette saison.

La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle ouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt, les ré-ouvrit. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, quoi qu'elle fasse. Après moult changements de position, moult tentatives de penser à autre chose, rien n'y faisait : impossible de fermer les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour s'endormir.

Agacée, la blonde platine jeta ses draps loin d'elle en grommelant. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis fixa les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage au-dessus de son oreille gauche. Passant distraitement une main le long de ses cheveux dénoués, son regard immobile se perdit sur le parquet. Ses pensées étaient tourmentées, une fois encore, par le même sujet depuis deux semaines maintenant. Elle crispa ses yeux, soupirant longuement, chassant les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elsa se secoua la tête, puis se redressa d'un coup sec et marcha dans la pièce.

Sa chambre était grande, aussi commença-t-elle à y faire les cent pas en enchaînant les allers-retours entre la coiffeuse et son lit. D'un pas régulier sur le parquet, qui grinçait à chaque passage, elle marmonnait tout en réfléchissant. Un bras recroquevillé contre elle, l'autre main fermée en un poing contre sa bouche qui marmonnait en boucle les mêmes phrases, elle tournait encore et encore sur elle-même, dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Le vent se leva au-dehors, et vint pousser délicatement le carreau de la fenêtre entrouverte. Ce mouvement attira son attention, et elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher, pour se diriger vers l'alcôve. Elle ferma aussitôt la fenêtre, sans raison spécifique, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Changer l'habitude de treize ans d'isolement dans sa chambre était difficile, même après tout ce temps. Ce passage de sa vie lui laissait une trace, et ses effets étaient indéniablement éternels, malheureusement. Elsa grimaça à son geste et baissa la tête en glissant sa main le long de la poignée, puis reprit lentement place au milieu de la pièce.

Marchant distraitement, elle poursuivit la trajectoire répétitive d'aller-retours qu'elle effectuait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Quelques temps après, ses chuchotements devinrent de plus en plus nerveux, et elle grogna brusquement de colère contre elle-même en frappant des poings la cheminée auprès de laquelle elle passait. Elsa arrêta de marcher et s'appuya, bras tendus, contre la pierre froide de l'encadrement de l'âtre, la tête penchée vers le bas. Elle s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer son angoisse. Involontairement, elle fixa l'intérieur du foyer, dans lequel venait de tomber quelques cendres après qu'elle ait frappé la pierre.

La cheminée n'avait jamais servi, puisque de toute sa vie, Elsa n'avait jamais eu le besoin de réchauffer sa chambre. Elle observa d'un air absent les cendres virevolter doucement vers le bas avant de se poser sur les vieilles bûches déjà recouvertes de poussière, et un long silence s'en suivit. Respirant doucement, Elsa se calma et se redressa. Elle regarda son lit, mais sentait qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

Elsa se dirigea vers la porte, empoigna un gilet posé sur une chaise et l'enfila. Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin, mais elle croiserait probablement du personnel dans le couloir, et voir la souveraine en robe de nuit serait embarrassant. Blâmant son éternelle insomnie, délicieuse gratification de son angoisse chronique, elle tira la porte, qui était déjà entrouverte, et sortit dans le couloir.

Le silence ici était identique à celui de sa chambre, mais la pénombre était remplacée par les légères lueurs orangées des torches. Inspirant puis expirant un grand coup, Elsa esquissa un sourire. Elle appréciait particulièrement de marcher dans les couloirs la nuit tombée. Il s'agissait d'une habitude toujours agréable, car le silence du château l'apaisait. Marcher dans les corridors l'aidait à se vider la tête, à ne plus penser à rien. Ni à ses responsabilités, ni à l'accident traumatisant de son enfance, ni à la mort de ses parents, ni à l'hiver éternel, et ni au souvenir récent qui se fixait dans son esprit depuis deux semaines et l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle oubliait tout. Elsa cheminait simplement dans les corridors, calmement, et s'arrêtait de temps en temps aux fenêtres pour observer la Lune. Elle admira cette nuit-là, le sourire aux lèvres, les aurores boréales qui coloraient les murs de poétiques de lueurs jade et indigo.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle pénétra dans l'aile Sud du château et croisa Nico, un garde musculeux qui était chargé de la sécurité nocturne dans cette zone, qui fut d'abord surpris de sa présence ; mais il inclina la tête avec révérence à son passage. Elsa lui sourit en retour, et le dépassa. Elle soupira discrètement une fois fait, soulagée qu'il ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle faisait à une heure pareille dans les couloirs, et si tout allait bien.

Le personnel avait l'habitude de la voir vaquer dans le château quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, mais quand elle était plus jeune ; désormais, depuis deux ans et demi, c'est-à-dire depuis le grand dégel, son moral allait bien mieux, a priori. Alors pourquoi, en cette nuit d'hiver, alors que tout allait très bien au royaume, la reine était-elle si préoccupée ? Nico tourna la tête, inquiet, mais connaissait suffisamment son travail pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser ce genre de question, et poursuivit sa ronde.

Elsa continua de marcher lentement sur la moquette du couloir, rouge cardinal, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement car il étouffait le son de ses pas. Notamment en ce moment, puisqu'elle avait rapidement conçu des escarpins de glace en sortant de sa chambre, et leur discrétion sur le parquet était inversement proportionnelle à leur beauté.

Alors qu'elle empruntait le couloir des armures du rez-de-chaussée, avant de remonter vers celui qui menait à sa chambre, elle entendit un léger bruit provenant du fond, devant elle. Elsa se figea en tendant l'oreille et attendit que le son se répète pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Un nouveau bruit retentit, plus fort, et fut rapidement suivi d'un fracas et d'un grognement. Les yeux écarquillés, Elsa avança prudemment et observa autour d'elle, cherchant de quelle porte du couloir cela venait, puis sursauta en réalisant que la dernière à gauche était légèrement entrouverte et qu'un fil de lumière en jaillissait.

Qui pouvait bien être là-dedans à une heure pareille ?

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Une petite mise en jambes pour commencer cette nouvelle fic. Qui est derrière la porte ? À vous de cliquer sur le 2ème chapitre...**


	2. Bedazzling hex

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bedazzling hex**

* * *

Elsa se plaqua doucement contre le mur afin de se glisser dans l'ombre et tenta de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais la porte était ouverte dans le sens opposé, et il lui fut impossible de voir quoi que ce soit entre les gonds.

Tournant la tête, la reine observa l'armure située en face d'elle et plissa les yeux afin de distinguer le reflet sur le casque de métal parfaitement poli. C'est là qu'elle reconnut la pièce : il s'agissait du garde-manger, relié par un monte-plat à la cuisine située pile un étage au-dessus. Elle dévia son regard sur la serrure de la porte et haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction, alors que cette pièce, sans fenêtre, ne s'ouvrait que par là. D'autant plus qu'il fallait pour cela l'unique clé de Gerda, la gouvernante, or Elsa savait pertinemment qu'à cette heure-ci, la servante s'affairait aux cuisines pour le petit-déjeuner.

Comment le voleur avait-il fait pour entrer ? Elsa regarda de nouveau le reflet, car l'intrus provoquait de nouveaux bruits, mais avec la distance, il lui était impossible de distinguer la moindre silhouette.

La reine, hargneuse que quelqu'un ait réussi à s'introduire dans le château, resserra alors son poing gauche et quelques flocons valsèrent autour de sa main. La température du couloir chuta si soudainement qu'il s'en fallut de quelques degrés pour que les armures ne grincent pas sous le froid. Les doigts crispés, prête à utiliser sa magie s'il le fallait, Elsa s'empara brusquement de la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle tendit la main gauche vers l'intérieur et l'autre au-dessus de sa tête les doigts tendus vers l'intrus, parée à une éventuelle attaque.

\- Pas un geste ! S'écria-t-elle.

Mais à peine vit-elle ce qui lui faisait face que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La pièce était sens dessus-dessous et des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol au milieu de bouts de papier kraft déchirés. En hauteur se tenait, sur la pointe des pieds, et en équilibre sur une pile de boîtes en carton parfaitement instable, sa sœur cadette, au visage crispé de concentration.

La rouquine tourna vivement la tête à son cri, et faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa de peu sur une étagère.

\- Qu… Anna ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Ah, salut, Elsa !

Anna sourit bêtement à l'expression abasourdie de son aînée, et grimaça en reprenant sa position. Elle tendait le bras pour atteindre une grande boîte posée à la plus haute étagère, ses yeux luisant avec avidité à la lueur du chandelier posé sur un coffre au bout de la pièce.

\- Bon sang, mais tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! S'éberlua Elsa.

\- Toi aussi, admit Anna. J'ai failli tomber quand tu es entrée comme une furie.

Elle ne détacha pas son regard de la boîte qu'elle convoitait.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais un voleur entré par effraction, excuse mes réflexes, se justifia l'aînée.

Anna ne répondit que d'un sourire, et continua d'agiter les doigts vers le haut en gémissant.

\- Tu es au courant que j'aurais pu te tuer ? Sermonna Elsa, encore un peu effrayée, tandis qu'elle avançait dans la pièce.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Sourit avec malice la cadette, ce à quoi sa sœur secoua la tête.

Elsa soupira et enjamba prudemment les débris de verre au sol, qu'elle devina éclatés d'un bocal de sucreries, et observa l'état déplorable dans lequel Anna avait mis la pièce juste pour quelques malheureuses friandises qu'elle semblait vraiment vouloir goûter.

\- Regarde un peu les dégâts que tu as provoqués, marmonna Elsa.

\- Je rembourserai tout ce qui est cassé, je te le promets, assura Anna.

La blonde platine gloussa.

\- Tu es la _princesse_ , tu ne vas pas rembourser des stocks de nourriture du château, voyons.

Anna émit un rictus.

\- Pas faux.

Suivant son regard, Elsa pencha la tête avec attendrissement en voyant qu'elle peinait vraiment à atteindre la boîte.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-elle, amusée.

\- Volontiers, soupira d'épuisement Anna. Tu pourrais faire une spirale d'air pour la pousser vers moi ?

Elsa sourit, étonnée comme d'habitude qu'elle connaisse désormais par cœur chacune de ses capacités magiques, mais n'accepta pas pour autant.

\- Descends, plutôt, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal. Je vais la faire venir en bas, ce sera plus simple.

\- Mais…

\- Anna.

\- Bon, d'accord, admit la rouquine, car sa position était en effet très dangereuse.

Anna pencha la tête vers Elsa, trois mètres plus bas.

\- Toboggan ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Va pour un toboggan, sourit Elsa.

La Reine des Neiges agita les bras et enchaîna de souples et délicats mouvements de ses poignets. Une pente constituée de poudreuse fraîche se créa entre sa sœur et le sol, créant une glissière naturelle. Anna gloussa, ravie, et sans même tester la solidité de la création ou même se préparer, sauta en toute confiance dans la pente, et se laissa guider jusqu'au sol.

\- Génial, merci ! S'écria-t-elle une fois à son niveau.

\- Je t'en prie.

Souriante, Anna se redressa, et Elsa bougea simplement quelques doigts dans les airs pour faire décoller la boîte de l'étagère et la faire voler jusqu'aux mains tendues de sa cadette.

\- Mademoiselle est servie, sourit Elsa.

\- _Madame_ , corrigea Anna, soudainement bougon.

Elsa soupira en faisant s'évaporer le toboggan.

\- Oui, pardon, _madame_ , grommela Elsa.

Anna sourit de satisfaction et ouvrit la boîte.

\- Tu es quand même la seule personne de ton âge que je connaisse qui soit suffisamment immature de risquer sa vie pour quelques pauvres chocolats, soupira Elsa en secouant la tête.

\- M'en fiche, haussa des épaules Anna, la bouche pleine.

Elsa roula des yeux au plafond.

\- Tu as vingt ans et tu es mariée, Anna, alors agis comme tel.

La dénommée grimaça.

\- Oui, _Votre Majesté_ , se moqua-t-elle avec une fausse insolence.

Elsa secoua la tête, et tapa gentiment son bras.

\- Tu t'es levée en pleine nuit pour venir chiper des chocolats à la réserve ?

\- J'avais faim, se justifia simplement Anna.

C'était un comportement légitime selon elle, aussi Elsa ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à entrer dans la pièce, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas la clé de la porte.

\- Oh, elle peut s'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Il y eut un silence, où Anna continua de mâcher.

\- Euh… Ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit Elsa. Comment est-ce que tu as pu entrer dans la pièce ?

La bouche pleine, Anna désigna le remonte-plat. Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu… Es passée… Par-là ?

\- Oui.

La blonde observa l'interstice, assez grand pour laisser passer plusieurs mets, toutefois plutôt petit pour laisser passer une personne.

\- J'admire ta souplesse, souffla Elsa.

\- J'admire ta magie, répondit sa sœur spontanément.

La reine se tourna vers elle avec une expression sarcastique, ce à quoi Anna réagit avec un grand sourire couvert de chocolat.

\- Tout de même, tu as du drôlement te contorsionner pour arriver à faire ça… Admira Elsa.

\- Dit celle qui vient de créer un toboggan de neige de trois mètres de haut à l'intérieur.

Elsa sourit. Il y eut un silence, où elle piqua un des chocolats de la boîte que sa sœur tenait dans les mains pour le grignoter.

\- La prochaine fois, demande à Gerda, soupira Elsa.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait avant-hier, mais elle a refusé, grimaça Anna.

\- Je la comprends, admit Elsa. Tu pourrais nous piller l'intégralité du stock du château à toi seule.

Fautive, Anna gloussa, et posa la boîte sur un tonneau pour ramasser les débris de verre par terre. Se faisant, Elsa rangea la pile de cartons qu'Anna avait construite, et il y eut un silence particulier.

\- Attends, Elsa…

\- Oui ?

La blonde se retourna, et fut surprise de voir le visage de sa sœur couvert d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce couloir à une heure pareille ?

Elsa ne chercha même pas à lui mentir. Elle n'hésita pas à lui révéler ce qui la tourmentait, les secrets entre elles-deux faisant désormais partie de leur passé. La sincérité et la complicité retrouvée entre les deux sœurs depuis le grand dégel l'assurait suffisamment pour lui avouer ce qui occupait ses pensées.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Un souvenir particulier ? Devina la rouquine, qui connaissait son angoisse.

Elsa se redressa.

\- Je repense à Storybrooke.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Of course qu'Anna se glisse en douce dans le garde-manger pour piquer du chocolat. Et of course qu'Elsa ne lui en veut pas. En fait... Elle ferait pareil.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ? La suite très bientôt, mes petits avotacos !**


	3. Confundo

**Chapitre 3**

 **Confundo**

* * *

 _° I thought love was only true in fairy tales °_

\- Ruby !

° _Made for someone else but not for me °_

\- RUBY ! Cria une voix depuis le comptoir.

° _Love was- °_

\- RUBY ! Hurla Granny à plein poumons, pour attirer l'attention de la serveuse.

À l'autre bout du diner, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se tourna vers sa grand-mère avec un large sourire. Néanmoins, celui-ci s'évanouit en voyant son expression.

\- Quoi ?

\- Éteins-moi ce truc.

\- Mais ça fait partie de l'ambiance ! Protesta Ruby, regardant le juke-box.

\- Et bien change de musique, alors !

Ruby haussa un sourcil, non pas pour son comportement, dont elle avait l'habitude, mais par étonnement de ses goûts musicaux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle-ci ? Les hits des années 90, c'est cool pourtant.

Granny grommela.

\- Mets quelque chose de plus calme. Il est trois heures du matin, je te rappelle.

\- C'est toi qui as tant voulu qu'on fasse des nocturnes le samedi soir, râla Ruby.

\- Change… De… Musique, insista Granny, les yeux enflammés.

Ruby vit que sa grand-mère tenait à la main un long couteau de cuisine, alors elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour finir de débarrasser la table où elle était.

Se dirigeant vers le bar où elle posa son plateau, la brune glissa sa main dans le pot des pourboires et alla mettre une nouvelle pièce dans le juke-box. Les yeux dansant sur la liste des chansons disponibles, elle eut un soudain gloussement en voyant ce qui serait idéal. Elle appuya sur le bouton correspondant.

Ruby retourna débarrasser d'autres tables avec un sourire à Granny – qui secoua la tête –, et les premières notes d'introduction se jouèrent.

Henry, assis près de la vitrine à l'autre bout de la pièce, reconnut l'air et quitta les yeux de la personne en face de lui pour fusiller Ruby d'un air colérique.

\- Quoi ? Sourit-elle, faussement innocente, puis elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

° _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love °_

Henry roula des yeux au plafond, puis s'adressa de nouveau à la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- Excuse-la, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre des chansons avec "love" dedans depuis qu'on est arrivés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien celle-là, sourit Violet.

L'adolescente le regarda tendrement.

\- Et puis, c'est la chanson que tu m'as fait écouter la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais, sourit tendrement Henry à son tour.

Des images du bal à Camelot lui revinrent.

\- Tu m'avais montré ton… Euh… Promeneur m d trois, c'est ça ? Se rappela Violet.

\- Baladeur mp3, corrigea Henry. C'est une chanson de Yazoo.

Ils rirent en souriant. Henry replaça sa main dans la sienne.

\- On en était où, déjà ?

Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

\- Regarde-les, ils ne sont pas trop mignons ? S'attendrit Ruby, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, appuyés sur le comptoir.

\- Arrête de les fixer, gronda Granny. Et puis ce pauvre Henry, cesse donc de lui mettre la pression.

\- Quoi ? Fit Ruby. Il faut bien chauffer un peu l'ambiance.

Granny secoua la tête et servit un homme au bar.

\- Le seul truc qu'il faut que tu chauffes, c'est une de mes lasagnes. Va à la réserve et prépare une assiette. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde à trois heures du matin…

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée de faire une nocturne ! Lança Ruby en bondissant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Au même instant, la clochette de l'entrée retentit.

Belle entra dans le Granny's Diner avec un sentiment partagé entre le chagrin et la colère. Elle hésita un moment entre s'assoir à une table ou se laisser tomber sur un tabouret du bar. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'y appuya, pour passer sa tête entre ses mains et se masser les tempes.

\- Bonsoir, Belle ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Proposa Granny d'une voix joviale, ravie de sa présence. Un thé glacé, comme d'habitude ?

\- Un verre de scotch.

Belle mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, et comprit surtout son erreur en voyant Granny sortir une bouteille d'alcool avec une expression interloquée.

\- Oh, non, non, Granny, un… Un thé glacé. S'il-te-plaît.

La vielle femme sourit, visiblement ravie du changement. Belle but en silence et essaya d'oublier la chanson "Only You" qui passait en fond sonore.

\- Gold n'est pas avec toi ? Glissa Granny après avoir servi un autre client.

Belle s'efforça de rester naturelle en remuant lentement les glaçons avec sa paille.

\- Il… Euh… On est un peu en froid, en ce moment.

Granny grimaça.

\- Je comprends. Tiens, reprends un verre. C'est la maison qui paie.

Cela parut étrange à dire en servant un verre de thé glacé, mais le visage de Belle s'éclaircit un peu lorsque le verre se remplit à nouveau, et la vieille femme en fut soulagée.

\- Oh, salut, Belle ! S'exclama Ruby en sortant de l'arrière-boutique avec une assiette pleine qu'elle tendit à sa grand-mère.

\- Ruby ! Lança Belle, à la fois surprise et émue de la voir. Tu… Tu es ici ? À Storybrooke ?

\- Eh oui, sourit Ruby. Je suis revenue il y a deux jours. Les souliers de Dor' sont géniaux.

\- _Dor'_ ? Répéta Belle.

\- Dorothy, expliqua Granny, à côté d'elle. Elles sortent ensemble.

\- Oh ! Sourit grandement Belle. Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as réussi à la réveiller avec le baiser du véritable amour ? C'est génial ! Snow m'a tout raconté.

Ruby rougit, ce qui était accentué avec la quantité de couleur rouge qu'elle portait, et lui sourit en retour.

\- Elle est restée à Oz pour quelques temps, et je retourne la voir la semaine prochaine. On va rejoindre Mulan à Enchanted Forest pour d'autres aventures ! En attendant, c'est moi qui ai les souliers.

\- Super, sourit Belle, qui était ravie pour elle mais ressentait un certain pincement au cœur de la voir si heureuse, envieuse de son bonheur.

\- Et dire qu'on a remué ciel et terre fut un temps pour de malheureux haricots magiques alors qu'il suffisait d'avoir ses souliers pour changer de monde à volonté, soupira Granny. Je vous jure…

Elle soupira en allant servir une table. Ruby secoua la tête.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici depuis que je suis partie, sourit-elle. À commencer par ça, ajouta la jeune femme en pointant du pouce les adolescents au bout du diner. Je ne savais pas qu'Henry avait une copine.

\- Elle est venue avec la troisième malédiction, expliqua Belle. À moins que ce ne soit la quatrième…?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y perds aussi.

Ruby passa un coup de chiffon sur le bar et il y eut un silence, puis elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Euh… Granny m'a dit, pour…

Sa voix était plus calme, plus discrète, et aussi plus émotive.

\- Pour ton bébé.

Belle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge se serra. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, Belle. Vraiment. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

\- C'est gentil, mais ça ira, assura la jeune femme.

Elle inspira longuement, et redressa la tête.

\- Je doute que la moindre chose puisse compenser la perte d'un bébé dès sa naissance, puis de le voir grandir de vingt-huit ans d'un coup, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il maîtrise la magie noire.

Ruby déglutit. C'était un résumé assez glauque.

\- Tu… Euh… Avec Gold, ça va ?

Belle ne répondit qu'avec une paire d'yeux larmoyants.

\- Okay, okay, j'arrête de t'en parler, s'empressa d'ajouter Ruby.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Écoute, si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir…

Ruby fouilla dans ses poches et sortit les clés de son appartement.

\- Tu peux toujours venir chez moi. Je finis mon service à cinq heures.

Belle fut très gênée, et secoua les mains pour refuser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me gêne pas, sourit la serveuse. Tu ne vas pas dormir à la rue !

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Tu veux que je te passe les clés où tu préfères attendre que je finisse mon service ?

\- Je vais attendre, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Belle. J'ai un livre pour passer le temps.

Elle sortit un roman de son sac à main.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ricana Ruby. Super. Tu peux t'installer tranquillement à une table, si tu veux. On a de la lasagne au menu, cette nuit.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit enfin Belle.

La serveuse fut ravie de ce changement d'expression.

\- Vous faites souvent des nocturnes ? S'intrigua soudainement la jeune femme.

\- On vient de mettre en place le concept, annonça Ruby. Pour l'instant, ça marche très bien !

\- Et vous allez en faire tous les samedis ?

Ruby grimaça.

\- Pas samedi prochain en tous cas. Sauf si tu tiens à être servie par un loup garou.

Belle déglutit. À titre d'information, le samedi suivant serait donc jour de pleine Lune. Elle glissa un rappel dans un coin de sa tête de ne surtout pas se promener en forêt le week-end prochain.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elles s'arrêtaient devant un immeuble à côté de la boulangerie, et montèrent à l'étage où Ruby ouvrit une porte.

\- Et voilà ! Annonça-t-elle dans un mouvement circulaire de bienvenue. C'est un peu modeste, mais fait comme chez toi !

L'appartement n'était pas plus grand que le salon de la maison de Gold, mais il donnait une nette impression de confort. Les coussins, la lumière tamisée et les décorations apaisaient, même si la très forte dominance de couleur rouge rendait le tout un peu agressif.

Mais l'atmosphère était très chaleureuse et parvint à faire sourire Belle. Ruby déplia un lit de camp pour elle et lui laissa le sien, puis lui donna tout le nécessaire de toilette et un pyjama, ce qui la mit d'autant plus dans l'embarras.

\- Je… Tu n'es pas obligée, j'aurais dû prendre mes affaires…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Ruby. Je repars la semaine prochaine à Oz, de toute façon. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Après s'être confondue en mille mercis et s'être changée, Belle alla se coucher, vu qu'il était de toute manière très tard.

Ses rêves furent étranges, car ils entremêlaient de nombreux souvenirs à la fois : la beauté d'un nouveau-né, le chagrin de la séparation, la déception de son amour pour Rumplestiltskin, la fascination de découvrir son fils âgé, l'horreur de le voir devenir un homme aux mauvaises intentions…

Elle se réveilla de nombreuses fois, sursautant hors de ses cauchemars, pour plonger à chaque fois dans un autre.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Un peu plus centric sur Belle et sur Ruby ! Même si les 4 personnages principaux sont Emma, Elsa, Anna et Belle, je voulais quand même faire un focus sur Ruby, qui reviendra de temps en temps :)**

 **Les petites références musicales, vous les avez toutes eues ? ;)**

 **Pour l'instant la fic est assez fluffy et happy, mais les choses ne vont pas tarder à se gâter. Plusieurs événements arriveront sur Storybrooke, et Belle en sera la première victime... RDV aux prochains chapitres !**


	4. Dissendium

**Chapitre 4**

 **Dissendium**

* * *

\- C'est une blague… Marmonna Elsa d'une voix sombre.

\- Je suis formel, Votre Majesté. C'est ce que les éclaireurs m'ont rapporté ce matin.

Le garde tritura son casque en terminant d'annoncer la triste nouvelle. Anna prit du recul et se laissa tomber sur l'encadrement en bois de la porte du salon. Elle tourna la tête vers son aînée, qui affichait exactement le même désarroi. À l'exception près qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir une expression calme et digne d'une souveraine.

\- Pouvez-vous me répéter encore une fois, _précisément_ , le rapport des éclaireurs ? Demanda la blonde.

L'homme ne manifesta aucune gêne à devoir recommencer et s'éclaircit la gorge en acquiesçant.

\- Le Prince Hans est parvenu à s'échapper des gardes qui le ramenaient aux Iles du Sud et a visiblement volé un navire pour se rediriger vers le royaume.

\- Il serait donc revenu à Arendelle ? Coupa Elsa, qui souhaitait d'abord comprendre ce point. Nous sommes sa cible ?

Anna déglutit à cette question. Elsa était certainement la première sur la liste de victimes du sociopathe confirmé qu'était Hans.

\- Non, dit simplement le garde. Le navire n'allait pas en direction du château. Le prince se dirigeait beaucoup plus vers l'Est. C'est là qu'il a débarqué.

\- Vers l'Est ? Répéta Anna. Mais… Ce ne sont que des montagnes et des grottes, là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aller y faire ?

Elsa fit la moue pour soutenir la réflexion d'Anna, car connaissant la géographie de son royaume par cœur, il n'y avait en effet aucune habitation dans cette zone. Mais soudain, Elsa écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant d'un détail.

\- Je ne sais pas, Votre Altesse, se courba le garde, confus. Nous enquêtons encore.

\- Et c'est là que vous l'avez croisé ce matin ? Demanda la princesse.

\- Que les éclaireurs l'ont vu, oui. Il galopait sur son cheval à pleine vitesse et il fut impossible de le rattraper.

\- À pleine vitesse ? Êtes-vous au moins sûrs que c'était lui ? Douta Anna, tandis qu'Elsa affichait de plus en plus une mine curieusement inquiète.

L'homme se permit d'avoir un sourire en coin.

\- Votre Altesse, sa tête est mise à prix dans tout Arendelle, et nous avons l'ordre permanent de l'arrêter s'il ose ne serait-ce que remettre un pied ici. Donc toutes nos troupes connaissent son visage. Même en passant vite devant le poste de garde, mes hommes l'ont reconnu instantanément.

Anna marmonna.

\- Quelle galère… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut b—

La princesse s'interrompit car elle venait de tourner la tête distraitement vers Elsa, et la reine était aussi pâle que la neige qu'elle créait.

\- Bon sang, Elsa, ça va ?

L'aînée sursauta brusquement, sortant de ses pensées, et eut une seconde de battement où elle fut impressionnée de l'observation de sa sœur sur son état. La cadette était désormais capable de savoir si elle était déprimée ou inquiète au moindre coup d'œil.

\- Jönsi, je crois savoir ce que Hans fait dans les montagnes de l'Est.

Anna tourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre à qui elle parlait, mais se souvint alors que c'était le nom du garde. Elle n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des noms, tandis que sa sœur maîtrisait parfaitement chaque matricule de la centaine de soldats d'Arendelle. L'homme afficha une expression qui l'invita à poursuivre.

\- Dans ces montagnes, il y a des grottes, annonça la blonde.

\- Oui, on s'en doute, Elsa, sourit Anna pour plaisanter. Pas besoin de me rappeler mes cours de géologie.

\- Ne m'interromps pas. Parmi ces grottes, il y a _la_ grotte.

\- En quoi est-elle importante ? Demanda la rouquine, qui remarqua l'accentuation sur le "la".

Cette fois, Elsa se tourna complètement vers elle. L'information s'adressait au garde, mais le dramatisme à Anna.

\- Cette grotte, où Hans se dirige en ce moment même, est celle où Ingrid a laissé la porte magique par laquelle nous sommes revenues. La porte menant à Storybrooke.

* * *

Kristoff s'arrêta immédiatement de nourrir Sven et écarquilla les yeux si brusquement qu'Anna regretta presque sa phrase.

\- Vous allez QUOI ?

La rouquine se mordit les lèvres et le calma d'un geste.

\- Kristoff, tout va bien.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du montagnard, et l'incita à poser son panier de carottes sur le sol de l'étable.

\- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Je serai avec Elsa, je ne risque rien.

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Protesta-t-il.

La reine, qui observait la scène de loin les bras croisés, haussa un sourcil offensé à sa remarque.

\- Elsa est _précisément_ la cible de Hans ! Poursuivit-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Pas pour cette fois. Là, il se dirige droit vers Storybrooke.

Kristoff grimaça d'un air dégoûté.

\- Cet endroit bizarre ? Vous voulez y retourner ?

Anna fronça les sourcils. Elle avait particulièrement apprécié les rencontres faites là-bas, mais lui en gardait un souvenir mouvementé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, s'avança Elsa, ce qui coupa Anna dans son élan de réponse. Hans va mettre tout un monde en danger.

La princesse s'appuya sur cette intervention et accentua l'urgence de plusieurs gestes des mains.

\- Tu vois ! Il faut absolument qu'on s'y rende. Et vite. Tout le royaume de Storybrooke est en péril à cause de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un royaume, c'est une ville, corrigea Elsa par automatisme.

\- C'est si petit que ça ? S'interloqua Anna.

Elsa sourit.

\- Storybrooke oui, mais il faut voir le monde qu'il y a au-delà. Emma m'a parlé de 7 milliards de personnes.

\- 7 mill— ? Bon, bref, ignora Anna, car l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensée. _KRISTOFF_ , il faut qu'on y aille. Elsa et moi.

\- Pourquoi forcément vous deux ? Protesta Kristoff.

\- Parce que je meurs d'envie de frapper Hans au visage encore une fois et que la magie d'Elsa est la meilleure solution pour le capturer rapidement et sauver ce monde qu'il s'apprête à envahir, résuma Anna. Et aussi parce qu'Elsa botte des fesses comme personne et que c'est un spectacle immanquable, ajouta-t-elle.

L'homme bougonna, imité par Sven. Elsa sourit au compliment de dure à cuire qu'Anna venait de lui glisser.

\- Et vous reviendrez quand ?

\- Le plus vite possible, je te le promets, assura Anna.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Pourquoi, je vais tant te manquer que ça ? Sourit-elle avec affection en comprenant le sous-entendu.

\- N-Non, balbutia Kristoff en rougissant. C'est que… Je dis ça pour Elsa…

Il se tourna vers la blonde, qui avait les mains sur les hanches et lui renvoyait un regard empli de sarcasme.

\- Je vous signale que ça fais _deux_ fois qu'Elsa quitte le royaume. Les gens vont finir par se poser des questions.

\- Le peuple est au courant, décocha Elsa plus vite que son ombre, car elle s'attendait à cet argument. J'ai prévenu le Conseil.

Un nouveau blanc flotta dans l'air.

\- Bon, d'accord… Soupira l'homme. Mais prenez garde à vous, hein ?

\- PROMIS ! Sautilla de joie Anna.

Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, tandis qu'Elsa roulait des yeux en reculant d'un pas pour ne pas se sentir de trop.

\- Du coup, on peut t'emprunter ton traîneau ? Fit Anna en se mordillant les lèvres.

Le sourire de Kristoff s'évanouit.

\- Attendez, depuis le début c'est pour _ça_ que vous étiez venues me voir ?

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Le drama arrive ! Bah oui, il faut bien.**

 **Un chapitre avec quelques références et une dose de sarcasme ! La scène "I'm not bossy, I'm the Queen" de l'épisode 4x01 était tellement mythique, il fallait que j'en fasse un clin d'oeil ! :D**

 **Hans se dirige donc vers Storybrooke. Vous sentez la galère venir ? ;)**


	5. Everte statim

**Chapitre 5**

 **Everte statim**

* * *

Belle actionna la clé dans la serrure, tout en observant autour d'elle que Rumple n'était pas dans les environs. Soupirant de soulagement, elle entra dans la maison qu'ils habitaient depuis leur Lune de Miel, et fut un moment surprise que rien n'ait changé. Ses affaires étaient toujours à la même place, ses habits toujours dans la penderie, et elle réalisa qu'à aucun instant, son mari n'avait songé qu'elle quitterait la maison.

Mais Belle ignora cette soudaine émotion en secouant la tête. Elle était revenue ici pour récupérer toutes ses affaires, et les déposer chez Ruby, avec qui elle avait convenu d'une location lorsqu'elle retournerait à Oz. Il lui fallait du temps, seule, loin de lui, pour réfléchir à leur situation, mais aussi pour trouver une solution afin que Gideon – elle frémit à la pensée de son prénom – ne détruise pas la ville entière.

Belle fit le tour des pièces, une à une, vérifiant qu'elle récupérait bien toutes ses affaires. Enfin, fermant ses sacs, son regard se perdit sur une porte coulissante, fermée. Elle la reconnut comme étant celle de la grande pièce avec le lustre, dans laquelle elle avait dansé avec Rumple le premier jour après leur mariage. Belle sourit, car même si elle détestait un peu son mari en ce moment, la valse avait été très romantique, d'autant plus que la musique sur laquelle ils dansaient s'appelait "Histoire Éternelle".

Ironiquement, Belle n'avait appris que quelques jours plus tard que cette chanson était issue du film "La Belle et la Bête" qui était une adaptation cinématographique de leurs propres vies ; bien que le scénario diffère totalement de ce qui s'était vraiment passé, et que, pour une raison qu'elle n'explique pas, les personnages chantaient sans arrêt. Belle se redressa et, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à ce film à la fois niais mais très aventureux, fit coulisser la double porte.

Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur lui fit brusquement hausser les sourcils.

Une porte. Une porte se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Elle tenait debout, sans aucun appui, peut-être en équilibre sur l'épaisseur de sa tranche. Toutefois, quelque chose dans son apparence suggéra à Belle que rien de normal tenait cette porte droite : elle émanait tant de magie que cela en était évident.

Intriguée, Belle oublia complètement d'admirer la pièce avec nostalgie pour fixer du regard la porte tout en tournant autour. Le fond était opaque, mais de l'autre côté, elle était ouverte sur ce qui semblait être un voile nacré de jaune, comme un drap de satin doré. Belle était prête à parier, parce qu'elle avait déjà vu des portails magiques, qu'il en s'agissait d'un. Il n'en sortait aucun bruit, et elle hésita un moment entre fuir à toutes jambes pour prévenir quelqu'un ou continuer à l'observer.

Mais plus curieuse que peureuse, Belle s'approcha de la porte et en caressa le contour. De grosses gravures étaient taillées tout le long du cadre, et la porte, très large, était peinte d'un bleu nuit particulier. Les gravures, recouvertes de doré et de blanc, lui rappelaient quelque chose…

\- Les crocus d'Arendelle, souffla Belle, comprenant enfin.

Elle se souvenait de son voyage aussi bref que mouvementé dans ce royaume, où elle avait rencontré Anna. Et se souvenait aussi très bien de la venue de la princesse ainsi que celle de son aînée dans la ville.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que cette porte fait encore ici ? S'intrigua Belle.

Alors qu'elle allait regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre, un son lointain se fit entendre.

Belle sursauta, croyant que cela venait de derrière elle, et s'attendait à voir Rumple entrer, mais le son se réitéra et elle réalisa, avec tout autant d'effroi que de fascination, qu'il venait de l'intérieur de la porte.

Elle se tut, attendit, mais le son ne se reproduisit pas.

Belle s'approcha, prudemment, de la porte, tendant l'oreille vers le voile nacré, et le son reprit. On aurait dit des voix étouffées, comme si elle entendait deux personnes parler en étant sous l'eau.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu, lorsqu'elle vit, au centre de la nacre, une sorte de tache grandissante…

Belle eut à peine le réflexe de reculer qu'un cheval jaillit à toute vitesse de la porte et la percuta de plein fouet. Propulsée sur le sol, glissant sur le parquet, elle gémit de douleur en se tenant l'épaule. Elle ne se l'était ni cassée ni déboîtée, mais y ressentait une vive douleur.

Dans un bruit de sabots, le cheval dérapa sur le bois vernis du sol, et s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son cavalier le lui ordonna en tirant sur le mors.

\- Ohlà, oh ! S'écria l'individu.

Belle, la vue un peu éblouie par la douleur et sa chute, se redressa comme elle le pouvait. L'homme sauta de son cheval et tendit une main, couverte d'un gant blanc immaculé, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta, et vit enfin qui venait de la renverser.

\- Pardonnez-moi… Je n'ai pas vu où j'allais, s'excusa le cavalier.

Clignant des yeux, Belle regarda l'homme. Portant un veston blanc et doré, aux cheveux roux sombres soigneusement peignés, il avait un sourire parfait et de magnifiques yeux couleur vert sauge. Il lui fit un baisemain.

\- Dites-moi, gente dame… Sourit Hans. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où je suis ?

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **(insérer violoncelles dramatiques) DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**


	6. Ferula

**Chapitre 6**

 **Ferula**

* * *

\- D'accord, lança Anna. À trois.

Elle resserra davantage sa main dans celle de son aînée, ce qui la lui broya presque.

\- Un… Deux…

\- TROIS ! Crièrent-elles d'une même voix, et elles passèrent le voile nacré d'un seul pas.

Rouvrant l'œil qu'elle avait crispé, Anna observa autour d'elle.

\- Eh bien… Qui aurait dit que c'était aussi simple dans un sens que dans l'autre…

\- Moi, c'est ce que j'ai dit, fit remarquer Elsa.

Anna sourit à son sarcasme.

\- Très bien, j'admets.

La rouquine se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement en passant sa main le long de ses bras, pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien.

\- Oui, tout va bien, s'amusa Elsa en voyant sa réaction. Toi, ça va ?

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Anna était essoufflée d'excitation, mais indemne tout comme elle.

Les deux sœurs regardèrent autour d'elles, prenant conscience de la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elsa fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce ma mémoire qui défaille, où nous ne sommes pas du tout parties de cet endroit la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Anna. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Et puis tu es restée à Storybrooke bien plus longtemps que moi. À toi de me le dire.

Elsa prit le temps de marcher aux alentours avant de lui répondre.

\- La dernière fois qu'on est passées par la porte, nous étions dans une maison… Et ça, c'est tous sauf une maison, constata Elsa.

\- Clairement, acquiesça Anna. On dirait plus une cave. Ou un tombeau. Peut-être même les deux. Un "caveau", sourit-elle, gloussant, croyant inventer le mot.

Elsa secoua la tête.

\- Ne ris pas, je crois que ce mot existe vraiment dans ce monde. C'est—

Elle s'arrêta subitement de parler, et écarquilla les yeux avec terreur.

\- Quoi ? Quoi quoi ? S'inquiéta Anna, se retournant, de peur qu'elle ait vu quelque chose.

\- Je sais où nous sommes. Je suis déjà venue ici. Avec Emma.

Anna haussa des sourcils interrogatifs. Elsa se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est le caveau de Regina.

\- Euh… Celui de la Méchante Reine ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ça ?

Elsa évalua la situation d'une grimace.

\- Non, pas tant que ça. Emma m'avait assurée qu'elle avait changé. Ce n'est plus la personne maléfique dont tu avais entendu parler à Misthaven. Enfin, Enchanted Forest. Il s'est passé des années depuis.

\- À oui, c'est vrai. Je me perds dans le fil chronologique, avoua Anna.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, expliqua Elsa en ramassant leurs sacs au sol. Il s'est passé plusieurs années depuis que tu es revenue à Arendelle. Trente, je crois… Et quelques.

\- En fait, tu es aussi perdue que moi, se moqua Anna.

Elsa ébouriffa ses cheveux en retour et proposa de chercher une sortie.

Elles n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, car les premières marches menaient à une porte, qui une fois ouverte, dévoilèrent un cimetière.

\- Charmant, commenta Anna.

\- Tu préfères retourner à Arendelle et laisser cet endroit à la merci de Hans ?

Anna déglutit, puis dans un second temps, la défia du regard, vexée qu'elle puisse la sous-estimer.

\- Non. On doit les sauver.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, sourit Elsa en reconnaissant bien là l'adrénaline de sa cadette. Alors allons-y.

Les deux sœurs marchèrent le long des tombes dans la lueur du matin et quittèrent le cimetière pour entrer dans le monde moderne de Storybrooke.

* * *

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Chuchota Granny par-dessus le comptoir.

Belle, plongée dans son assiette tant elle la fixait d'un air absent, n'entendit pas sa question. La vieille femme se pencha davantage vers elle.

\- Belle ! Chuchota-t-elle plus fort.

La brune se redressa d'un coup sec, hissée hors de sa rêverie.

\- Pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, avec ce type ? Le présenter à Emma ? Ou à Regina ? Demanda Granny. C'est la maire de la ville après tout, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant, car c'était vrai mais pas toujours agréable.

Belle hésita un instant et se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant.

\- Eh bien, il ne se souvient plus de qui il est, et ni de ce qu'il fait ici.

\- C'est quand même curieux, de ne plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, et de débarquer ainsi à Storybrooke… Grimaça Granny.

\- J'ai été amnésique aussi fut un temps, rappela Belle. C'est tout à fait possible. Et ça n'a rien d'agréable.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que… Traverser une porte en cheval ! Tu en connais beaucoup des personnes qui font ça ?

Belle ricana, à la fois d'humour mais aussi nerveusement, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait interpréter de ce débarquement étrange.

\- J'ai déjà vu plus bizarre, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez incongru pour le souligner.

Elle inspira un grand coup puis soupira, reprenant une bouchée du petit-déjeuner que Granny lui avait servi mais qui était déjà froid à force de rêvasser.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit la jeune brune, il est là-haut dans sa chambre en train de dormir depuis hier. Le voyage… Ou qu'importe, l'a épuisé. J'en parlerai à Emma et Regina lors de ma pause de midi.

La propriétaire du diner se contenta d'une moue d'approbation. Elle acquiesça avant d'aller servir les autres clients qui entraient, et la laissa manger.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Belle remarqua que cela faisait plusieurs longues secondes qu'elle tournait sa clé dans la serrure de la bibliothèque sans se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Surprise de sa rêverie, elle s'en voulut de nouveau.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment puis referma derrière elle, mais ne verrouilla pas car l'heure d'ouverture n'allait pas tarder. Posant violemment ses clés sur le bureau, elle enleva son manteau et essaya de penser à autre chose tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Mais les mêmes préoccupations revenaient sans cesse au centre de son esprit. Maugréant contre elle-même, elle s'empara du carton de livres retournés la veille et s'activa, comme tous les matins, à les re-ranger dans les longs rayons de la bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Cela lui rappela celle du château de Rumplestiltskin lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'autre monde, il y a de cela plus de trente ans, et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas aller lui faire part de la venue de l'étranger.

En effet, Rumple connaissait tout et tout le monde, et l'identité du cavalier ainsi que l'intégralité de sa vie ne devait pas lui être inconnue. Elle ne serait même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils aient passé un ou plusieurs contrats ensemble.

Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, Belle fut incapable de trouver suffisamment de gentillesse, mais aussi de courage, pour aller sortir de la bibliothèque et se diriger, ne serait-ce que quatre cent mètres plus loin, à la boutique de son mari pour aller requérir son aide.

\- Je suis censée lui faire la tête, grommela Belle en rangeant les derniers livres du carton. Je dois lui faire comprendre. Ce n'est pas en allant crier au secours que j'y arriverai.

Elle pausa cependant son geste dans les airs lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à enfiler le dernier livre entre deux autres ouvrages, et repensa à son fils.

\- Gideon… Il faut aussi que je trouve où il a disparu. Il pourrait bien attaquer Emma avec une nouvelle arme magique très puissante et dévastatrice. Je devrais reprendre mes recherches.

Belle rangea donc de manière précipitée le livre et marcha d'un pas vif vers son bureau, posa le carton sur la table à côté et alluma l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque, qui contenait toutes les archives de la ville.

Toutefois l'ordinateur avait été créé avec la ville lors de la première malédiction, et n'était équipé que de Windows 95. Il mit donc une éternité à se mettre en route. Belle rouspéta. Elle était peut-être née dans un monde sans informatique ni Internet, mais n'en était pas moins impatiente : depuis qu'elle avait découvert la technologie moderne des smartphones, elle ne pouvait que râler en constatant la lenteur de leurs prédécesseurs.

Alors qu'elle fixait l'écran interminable de démarrage, Belle fit face à un dilemme. Son expérience à Storybrooke lui avait appris que les intrus qui entraient dans la ville étaient rarement des bienfaiteurs. En fait, même ceux qui étaient connus par les habitants s'avéraient être ici pour régler de vieux comptes, et cela finissait souvent mal. Et ses nombreux souvenirs, ainsi que cette réalisation, firent douter Belle des réelles intentions du cavalier amnésique.

En fait, était-il vraiment amnésique ? C'était quelque chose de facilement simulable. Et puis personne ne suffisamment censé entre de manière aussi conquérante dans un autre monde sans avoir des desseins un minimum dominateurs. Ou alors il ne pouvait vraiment pas se séparer de son cheval à qui il tiendrait affectueusement. Belle continua de fixer le chargement de l'écran. Devait-elle faire des recherches sur Gideon ? Devait-elle faire des recherches sur cet homme mystérieux ?

Le dilemme était légitime et difficile. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trancher que le bruit de la porte d'entrée retentit juste devant elle.

Belle sursauta de surprise en voyant les deux personnes qui entrèrent.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Les deux soeurs sont arrivées dans notre monde ! Enfin, à Storybrooke. Mais c'est bien le monde en général qui va vite se trouver menacé avec Hans... Et qui sont ces mystérieuses 2 personnes qui entrent dans la bibliothèque ?**

 **NB : Les deux soeurs sont aussi perdues que moi dans la frise chronologique de cette série. Les scénaristes aussi je pense, m'enfin bon. :P**


	7. Geminio

**Chapitre 7**

 **Geminio**

* * *

\- ATTENTION !

Anna, qui tout en marchant regardait les lignes électriques en se demandant ce que c'était, ne vit pas la voiture arriver droit sur elle, et serait probablement morte si la main d'Elsa ne s'était pas abattue sur son bras pour la tirer en arrière.

Dans le mouvement, l'aînée la ramena si vite contre elle qu'elles faillirent perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans le bas-côté de la route. Anna s'appuya aux épaules de sa sœur et afficha une mine désolée.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, tout près d'elle.

\- Regarde un peu où tu vas, gronda sa sœur d'une voix maternelle.

\- Oui, pardon.

Elles reprirent leur chemin et Anna s'efforça de fixer l'horizon et ne plus regarder en l'air.

Elle avait tant de questions, et voulait prendre des heures à observer tout autour d'elle ces éléments qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'admirer lors de sa dernière visite.

\- C'était quoi, ce truc qui nous a foncé dessus ?

\- Une voiture.

\- Une voiture ? Elle allait bien trop vite pour une voiture. Et il n'y avait pas de chevaux.

\- Une voiture avec un moteur, précisa Elsa.

\- C'est quoi, un moteur ? S'interloqua Anna.

\- Aucune idée.

Elsa haussa des épaules, étant tout aussi égarée qu'elle, bien qu'elle ait déjà tout de même passé plusieurs jours dans la ville. Les deux sœurs suivirent le chemin tracé par la route en direction du centre, suivant les panneaux.

\- La première fois que j'en ai vu une, une de ce monde, je l'ai gelée de peur, avoua Elsa.

Anna eut un rire.

\- Il y avait des gens dedans ?

\- Ils étaient indemnes, je te rassure.

\- Oui, oui, je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est juste drôle.

\- Drôle ?

Anna grimaça.

\- Ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler… Mieux vaut rire de ta magie que d'en pleurer, non ?

Elsa sourit.

\- C'est vrai.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au niveau des rues du centre de Storybrooke, baignées de rayons matinaux.

\- On devrait directement aller voir les autorités au château, lança Anna, l'air déterminé.

\- Il n'y a pas de château dans cette ville, pouffa Elsa.

Anna haussa un sourcil, un peu choquée par cette révélation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, sourit Elsa. Tu t'en doutais. Et puis, même lorsque tu es venue ici, je sais que tu n'es pas restée longtemps, mais tu aurais au moins remarqué si un château se pointait à l'horizon.

La rouquine fit une moue approbatrice.

\- Mais… Annonça Elsa. Je sais où trouver les "autorités", comme tu dis.

Anna tourna la tête à la phrase de sa sœur. L'aînée afficha un large sourire.

\- Et je connais même très bien qui en est à la tête.

* * *

Emma contourna le bureau, deux cafés à la main, et en posa un juste à côté de David qui était plongé dans les dossiers de la semaine.

\- Tiens, lança-t-elle, joviale. Pile comme tu l'aimes.

\- Merci, sourit son père, qui leva rapidement la tête pour le lui dire.

Mais il remarqua quelque chose dans son expression qui lui fit relever la tête de nouveau. Amusé, il sourit avec étonnement en la regardant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Tu es bien heureuse, ce matin.

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Fit s'emblant de s'offusquer la blonde, buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Si, si, bien sûr, mais… Ne me croit pas naïf au point de croire que c'est juste d'être en la présence de ton père qui te rend si joyeuse.

Emma pouffa à son humour. Elle en avait hérité, pour sûr.

\- C'est Killian, pas vrai ? Devina David.

La shérif manqua de s'étouffer en buvant et se brûla presque la bouche.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te connais, ce regard, ce visage. Tu es venue avec Killian ce matin.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles Killian ?

\- N'essaie pas de dévier la conversation, s'amusa David en buvant son gobelet.

Mais Emma avait réellement posé cette question.

\- Non, attends… D'habitude, tu l'appelles Hook. Pourquoi soudainement Killian ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas soudain, balbutia David. C'est… On est devenus amis, c'est tout.

La blonde sourit, fière et attendrie.

\- Ou camarades, pour suivre son expression, poursuivit l'homme.

\- C'est trop mignon.

\- Quoi ?

Ce « quoi ? » dans la voix de l'homme débordait d'une certaine honte, et il rougissait. Emma ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de sourire en buvant.

\- Rien, rien. Bon, on a quoi comme dossiers, aujourd'hui ?

David souleva les feuilles et s'apprêta à lui dire. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Hé ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu étais venue avec lui ce matin !

Emma râla.

\- Oui, je suis venue avec lui. Henry n'a plus besoin que je l'accompagne au bus, tu sais, il est grand.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Je sais. Mais moi aussi je suis grande, et je peux faire ce que je veux.

Elle posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et alla jeter son gobelet à la poubelle. David se figea en une expression attendrie. Ne pas voir sa fille grandir pendant vingt-huit ans était tout aussi douloureux qu'étonnant. L'intercom du commissariat sonna soudainement. Emma en profita, comme elle passait près de la porte, pour répondre à l'appel.

\- Emma à l'appareil.

\- Euh, bonjour, Emma, salua le policier au bout de la ligne. Euh… Il y a des personnes qui attendent devant la porte d'entrée, je crois…

\- La porte d'entrée ?

La blonde lança un regard intrigué à son père, qui le lui renvoya.

\- Celle de l'annexe ?

\- Non non, assura le policier, dont la confusion s'entendait. La porte principale.

Emma eut un recul interloqué.

\- Eh bien ? Elle est déverrouillée.

\- Je sais. Mais il semblerait qu'elles ne parviennent pas à ouvrir la porte…

\- Elles ? Répéta Emma.

David fronça les sourcils et ouvrir l'onglet sur son ordinateur qui affichait les vidéos en direct des caméras de surveillance du commissariat. La deuxième en haut à gauche montrait l'entrée vue de l'extérieur, et il cliqua dessus pour la mettre en plein écran. Il y eut quelques secondes où, père et fille, fixant l'écran, essayèrent de comprendre de qui il s'agissait malgré la mauvaise qualité et le filtre en noir et blanc.

Puis soudain, ils eurent le même sursaut. David écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire s'affaissa. Emma esquissa un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, suivit d'un grand rire. Elle se précipita sur l'intercom et ré-appuya sur le bouton.

\- C'est parce qu'elles croient qu'on a encore une porte automatique ! Lança Emma.

Sans un mot de plus, elle rit de nouveau et se rua en-dehors du bureau pour aller dans le couloir. Au loin, le policier présent à l'entrée lui envoya un regard intrigué pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Ouvrez ! Cria Emma en courant. Ouvrez la porte aux Altesses Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle !

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Le passage père-fille en train de boire le café du matin était super tendre et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment chou à écrire.**

 **Après bien sûr ce qui m'a fait le plus marrée à écrire dans ce chapitre reste la découverte de ce qu'est une voiture pour Anna haha. Si les réactions des deux soeurs aux technologies modernes vous plaisent, sachez qu'à moi aussi, alors il y en aura plein par la suite ;)**


	8. Harmonia nectere passus

**Chapitre 8**

 **Harmonia nectere passus**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Anna.

\- Que la porte s'ouvre.

La princesse leva les yeux pour parcourir du regard l'encadrement de la porte de verre.

\- Elle est magique ? Comprit la cadette.

\- En quelque sorte, sourit Elsa. Quand je suis entrée ici la dernière fois, elle s'est ouverte sous nos yeux pour nous laisser passer. C'est incroyable. Quoiqu'elle me semble un peu différente cette fois-ci…

Elles restèrent donc immobiles, patientes. À l'intérieur, à travers la vitre, le policier assis à l'accueil les dévisageait du regard, interloqué, et semblait parler à une boîte noire reliée à un cordon attaché au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ?

Elsa suivit le regard de sa sœur et plissa les yeux pour voir l'homme, mais au même moment, un policier leur ouvrit la porte manuellement.

Puis un mouvement attira son attention au loin : une jeune femme, à la crinière blonde bondissant dans sa course, portant un gilet de cuir et à l'insigne de shérif accrochée à la ceinture de son jean, arrivait droit sur elles avec un gigantesque sourire. Elsa en afficha un tout aussi grand lorsqu'elle la reconnut.

\- Emma !

\- Elsa !

La jeune femme ralentit mais se jeta presque dans les bras de la reine en accolade pour la saluer. Anna haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elsa apprécia ce câlin, et elle enlaça à son tour Emma contre elle, ravie de la revoir.

Mais l'accolade de salutation ne durait d'habitude pas trop longtemps, d'après les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce monde et de ce que les habitants lui avaient expliqué. Elsa fut donc étonnée de voir qu'Emma restait plusieurs secondes dans ses bras.

\- Eh bien… S'étonna Anna. C'est comme ça que vous accueillez quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis deux semaines, ici ?

Elsa pouffa. Sa sœur n'avait aucun tact.

\- Deux semaines ? Répéta Emma en s'écartant doucement. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je ne vous ai pas vues !

L'expression des deux sœurs passa de l'amusement à l'ahurissement en un instant.

Au loin, David, qui avait rattrapé le rythme de sa fille, arriva vers elles en trottinant, tout sourire aussi.

\- D… Deux ans ? S'ébahit Elsa, incompréhensive.

Emma pencha la tête avec inquiétude. Comment pouvaient-elles ne pas s'en être rendues compte ?

\- Oui ! Lança-t-elle. Depuis que vous êtes reparties à Arendelle après qu'on se soit rencontrées, il s'est facilement passé deux ans.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens… Murmura Elsa.

\- On est venues ici il y a deux semaines à peine, ajouta Anna en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux sœurs étaient complètement perdues. David, qui pourtant n'avait suivi qu'une bribe de la conversation, sourit en comprenant.

\- Il s'est passé deux semaines pour vous et deux ans pour nous, sourit-il, aussi un peu nerveusement. Le temps s'écoule parfois différemment entre les mondes.

Anna resta bouche bée. Néanmoins, aussi étrange que la situation soit, Elsa accepta aussitôt cette possibilité.

\- Je comprends. C'est pour cela que vos technologies sont bien plus avancées que les nôtres.

David acquiesça. Pour ce qui était des chronologies absurdes de malédiction, il en était la première victime, donc il s'y connaissait très bien. Emma remarqua le côté geek d'Elsa en l'entendant dire ça, et constata à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

\- Elsa, c'est un vrai plaisir de te revoir, sourit-elle avec émotion en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

La reine sourit. La confiance dont Emma faisait preuve pour elle l'attendrissait, car personne dans son entourage, sauf Anna bien entendu, ne lui témoignait une telle affection. Emma avait été, depuis deux semaines en arrière – ou deux ans – sa seule et meilleure amie.

\- Moi aussi, Emma, vraiment. Cela ne fait peut-être que peu de temps, mais vous aussi nous avez manqué.

\- Bon sang, où est ma politesse ? S'exclama pour lui-même David en s'approchant d'Anna. Bienvenue à Storybrooke, chère princesse !

Anna éclata de rire et enlaça David pour le saluer. Lui aussi avait été son seul ami durant ses aventures à Enchanted Forest.

Une fois que tous se furent enlacés, et qu'ils remontaient le couloir en direction du bureau, Emma posa la question évidente :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? En quoi peut-on vous aider ?

\- J'espère faire vite, dit en premier Elsa.

Pour elle, le plus urgent était la rapidité, car elle était tout de même reine d'un pays et chaque seconde hors de son royaume pouvait tout autant être dangereux que mal vu.

\- On a un problème, poursuivit-elle. Hans a traversé la porte menant à votre monde. Nous avions essayé de la dissimuler en ayant des postes de gardes postés aux alentours, mais il a réussi à passer.

\- Hans ? Répéta David, un peu dans le vide car ce nom ne lui disait rien.

En revanche, Emma savait, sans même avoir rencontré ce prince, qu'il était une véritable ordure, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait compris à force qu'Elsa et Anna lui en parlent.

\- Il est ici ? À Storybrooke ? S'inquiéta Emma.

\- A priori, dit Elsa, tandis qu'elle suivait le mouvement de son amie qui lui indiquait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Anna suivit leurs pas, et reconnut le bureau : les meubles, la cabine entourée de vitres, le jeu de fléchettes au mur, cette odeur de café dans l'air, et les deux cellules avec leurs barreaux. Ces dernières lui rappelèrent le moment tant tristement horrible qu'absurde où Snow, David et Kristoff avaient changé de personnalité et qu'ils étaient contraints à être enfermés ici.

\- S'il était dans les rues de Storybrooke, nous l'aurions remarqué, assura David.

Il tira des chaises pour proposer aux deux jeunes femmes de s'assoir, mais elles n'en avaient aucune envie.

\- Vous êtes sûres qu'il a traversé la porte ? Fit Emma.

\- Certaines, affirma Anna. Et puis ce serait bien son genre. À toujours fouiner dans les affaires des autres.

Une expression passa sur son visage : un mélange de dégoût et de rage.

\- Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaye de conquérir un autre royaume, soupira Elsa.

L'expression sur le visage d'Anna s'amplifia davantage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici ce n'est pas un royaume, mais juste une ville. Enfin, si, nous avons Regina comme reine, en soi… Se corrigea David.

Emma rit doucement à sa remarque.

\- Il ne quittera pas la ville, en tout cas. Elle est entourée d'une barrière magique. En parlant de Regina, il faudrait la prévenir de cet incident, quand bien même il a eu lieu.

Elsa tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle est déjà au courant.

\- Comment ça ? Fronça des sourcils Emma.

\- On est arrivées par le caveau de Regina, révéla Elsa. La porte était là-bas.

Le même visage interloqué fut partagé entre le père et sa fille.

\- Le mausolée de Regina ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là-dedans ?

\- Et surtout, comment est-ce que tu sais à quoi ressemble le mausolée de Regina ? Interrogea David.

\- On y était allées ensemble quand on a voulu piéger Regina durant le sort du Shattered Sight, rappela Emma. Vous êtes arrivées par le cimetière ?

\- Tout juste, affirma Anna. Pas très attrayant comme accueil.

Les autres ne rirent qu'à moitié. Cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce que la porte y faisait.

\- Mais la porte menant à Arendelle, et vice-versa visiblement, était exposée dans la maison où vivent Gold et Belle, à l'époque. C'est Regina qui l'a déplacée là depuis ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Qui d'autre ? Le mausolée est protégé par une barrière magique.

David contredit ce qu'Emma venait de dire en pointant les deux sœurs.

\- Pourtant, Elsa et Anna en reviennent…

\- La barrière ne marche que dans un sens, précisa Emma.

Le père aux cheveux blonds courts soupira longuement et se massa le haut de l'arête du nez.

\- C'est compliqué, tout ça.

Anna partagea son avis. Elle peinait à suivre.

\- Bref, si Hans est ici, nous devons le faire savoir. Même s'il est seul, il peut être très dangereux. On va l'annoncer à toute la ville, lança Emma.

Son père acquiesça.

\- Pour les dossiers d'aujourd'hui, du coup…?

\- Pas le temps. Hans est la priorité numéro une !

La voix d'Emma portait une certaine autorité, en tant que shérif de Storybrooke – bien que David le soit aussi – mais également de l'excitation. De l'adrénaline.

La jeune blonde leur fit signe de les suivre et repartit dans le couloir. Mais à peine sortit-elle de la pièce qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme aux lunettes rondes, pantelant, qui s'accrocha presque à elle tant il haletait.

Emma eut un mouvement d'étonnement en le reconnaissant.

\- Archie ?

David s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Que se passe-t-il ? Comprit le shérif, voyant qu'il était blanc comme un linge.

\- C'est… C'est Belle, répondit-il avec difficulté, manquant de souffle.

\- Belle ?

\- Je…

Il déglutit bruyamment, toujours pantelant et couvert de sueur.

\- Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour aller reposer un livre et… Oh mon Dieu.

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Elle a été agressée. Vous devriez venir… Voir.

Emma et David échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elsa et Anna aussi. Archie était d'ailleurs dans un tel état qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence des deux sœurs. Ils se ruèrent tous vers la sortie, tous sauf l'homme à lunettes, qui les réajusta sur son nez en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

David, qui fut le dernier à passer la porte d'entrée, demanda aux policiers de servir un verre d'eau au pauvre psychologue, qui s'effondra sur une chaise et serra son parapluie contre lui.

Il était encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu, qu'importe ce que c'était.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Oui, bon, il fallait bien que j'explique un peu comme je pouvais le souci de la timeline (il faut dire que les multiples saisons n'arrangent pas les choses !)**

 **Plus loin dans la fic, j'ai fait en sorte d'expliquer plus attentivement les différences d'époques entre les différents mondes. Vous verrez, ça tiens la route !**

 **Les retrouvailles entre Emma et Elsa me font pouic au coeur ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;)**


	9. Impedimenta

**Chapitre 9**

 **Impedimenta**

* * *

\- J'avais oublié que tu connaissais Belle aussi, se souvint Elsa.

Anna tourna la tête vers elle, tout en réajustant son sac sur ses épaules car il glissait tandis qu'ils couraient le long du trottoir vers la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de poser leurs affaires, et elle le regrettait presque. Avant même de répondre, cependant, elle afficha un froncement de sourcils confus.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

Elsa sourit.

\- Premièrement, parce que tu affiches depuis tout à l'heure un visage on ne peut plus inquiet, et que je te connais, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a raconté t'avoir rencontrée.

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu la connais aussi ?

\- Oui, elle m'a aidé à te chercher quand j'étais ici à ta recherche.

Le visage d'Anna s'attendrit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- Mais elle m'a aussi menti pendant un temps, parce qu'elle croyait que c'était de sa faute si tu avais disparu.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle non plus, pouffa Anna.

Elle avait remarqué, même en ne connaissant Belle que moins d'une journée, qu'elle était très intelligente, et donc une remarquable menteuse. Son aide avait été précieuse lors de son voyage, et elle l'avait été en retour, ce dont elle gardait un bon souvenir. Ainsi, de savoir que Belle s'était faite agressée la rendait autant rageuse que préoccupée.

Elsa partageait ce sentiment. Qui avait osé s'en prendre à Belle ?

Emma ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée, bien qu'elle fût déjà entrouverte, et entra à toutes jambes. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le corps de Belle, immobile, les bras en croix, étendu sur le sol.

\- BELLE !

La blonde se mit à genoux et toucha son poult. Il y eut un instant de flottement, car les autres étaient arrivés mais tous se turent pour attendre son verdict. Soudainement, Emma soupira légèrement.

Elle était encore vivante.

\- David, emmène-la vite à l'hôpital. Je sais que ta voiture n'est pas garée loin.

\- Tout de suite, lança-t-il.

\- Euh… Osa Anna. Qu'en est-il des…

\- On verra ça plus tard, trancha Emma. L'important c'est qu'elle aille se faire soigner. Au plus vite.

David souleva son corps inerte et la prise dans ses bras, faisant tout son possible pour ignorer le détail qui attirait tous leur attention depuis tout à l'heure, puis s'élança au dehors.

Il y eut un blanc, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un vrombissement de voiture qui descendait à toute allure la rue principale dans la fraîcheur du matin. Un autre silence s'en suivit. Mais Anna peinait à ignorer la vision terrifiante dont ils avaient été témoins.

\- Dites… C'était normal, ce qui lui recouvrait la peau ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas normal, Anna, lança Elsa d'un ton aussi informatif que sarcastique.

Emma leur fit signe de reculer lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Fit Anna en voyant son mouvement.

\- Le sol… Il y a des runes inscrites sur le sol.

Elsa suivit son regard. Au début, cela était imperceptible, mais elle le remarqua enfin : des inscriptions étaient comme enfoncées dans le marbre.

\- C'est flippant, nota Anna.

Elsa s'accroupit tout comme Emma pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était écrit. Mais même si elle avait étudié plusieurs langues mortes dans son enfance, elle fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qui jonchait le sol.

Emma, qui ne connaissait même pas trois mots d'espagnol et n'avait parlé qu'anglais de toute sa vie, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un fourrage de main dans sa poche.

\- J'appelle Regina.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Anna, mais Elsa ne tourna même pas la tête.

\- Elle s'y connaît, en runes, crois-moi. Son grimoire est bourré de ces gribouillis, fit Emma en pianotant sur son smartphone.

Regina décrocha, en ligne depuis son téléphone fixe à la mairie, et Emma n'eut pas besoin d'une longue conversation pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa fixait toujours le sol. Un genou à terre, elle passait sa main juste au-dessus du marbre, frôlant les runes, et eut un léger recul.

\- C'est débordant de magie, murmura-t-elle.

Emma venait de raccrocher et passa tout comme Elsa sa main le long des runes.

\- Oui, je le sens aussi. J'ai cette impression…

Anna haussa un sourcil, appuyée sur le comptoir à côté de l'ordinateur. Elle avait oublié qu'elles deux possédaient la magie, et la scène lui sembla très étrange, bien qu'amusante.

\- L'impression que c'est un message ? Compléta Elsa.

\- Oui, affirma la shérif. Comme si… Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait laissé un mot après avoir agressé Belle.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'après avoir fait… Je ne sais pas quoi à sa peau, l'assaillant a laissé un petit message de salutation ? S'irrita Anna.

\- Un SMS aurait été plus sympa, plaisanta Emma pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais Elsa et Anna n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était un SMS, et sa blague tomba à l'eau.

\- Dans combien de temps arrive Regina ? Demanda Elsa.

Emma n'eut même pas besoin de calculer.

\- Dans une ou deux secondes, je dirais.

En effet, à l'instant-même où elle prononça cette phrase, un nuage de fumée violette apparut devant la porte, juste à côté d'Anna, et cette dernière sursauta de peur. Une femme en sortit, les cheveux noirs de jais, habillé en tailleur par-dessus une robe rouge et grise.

Avant même que la fumée magique ne se dissipe, Anna eut le réflexe de prendre l'objet le plus près d'elle et de le lancer de toute ses forces sur la chose, et elle souleva ainsi l'écran cathodique de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau.

Mais il était bien trop lourd et Anna perdit l'équilibre avant de s'écrouler de tout son long en arrière. La première vision que Regina eut de la pièce fut donc deux personnes accroupies sur le sol, dont une habillée avec une robe bleu cyan constituée intégralement de glace à la traîne extravagante de deux mètres de long, et une troisième personne étalée sur le dos, écrasée par l'écran d'un ordinateur.

Elle hésita presque à faire demi-tour en se matérialisant ailleurs, mais poussa un soupir navré en se disant que tel était le quotidien de cette ville de fous dont elle était maire.

\- Regina ! Se redressa Emma, pour lui faire face. Merci d'être venue.

Anna poussait un cri d'agonie dans son coin en essayant de repousser l'écran loin d'elle avant qu'il ne l'étouffe par son poids en lui compressant l'abdomen. Elsa se rua à son secours, paniquée, et l'aida à se débattre avec les fils dans lesquels la cadette s'était coincée les pieds.

\- Eh bien, loin de moi l'envie d'ignorer le retour parmi nous de la Reine des Glaçons et de son intrépide de sœur, mais j'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu mon travail pour rien, grimaça Regina.

Emma ignora son sarcasme et pointa du doigt les gravures sur le sol. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour se pencher, Elsa et Anna se relevèrent et attendirent son verdict, quoiqu'un peu bougonnes à sa phrase.

\- C'est bien de la magie, plissa des yeux Regina. Quant à ce que ça veut dire…

Sans quitter les runes du regard, elle fit apparaître un livre dans sa main dans un autre nuage de fumée violette. Anna cligna des yeux. La magie d'Ingrid l'avait impressionnée, et Elsa lui offrait un spectacle tous les jours, mais les apparitions par magie avaient de quoi la bouleverser.

Regina tourna les pages de son manuel, et enchaîna les mouvements de tête entre le livre et ce qu'elle voyait sur le marbre. D'un mouvement, elle releva brusquement la tête une fois fini et claqua les pages du manuel d'un coup sec.

\- « Méfait accompli », lança-t-elle.

\- Si tu te crois drôle… Roula des yeux Emma.

\- Non, c'est vraiment ce qui est marqué, assura Regina. « Méfait accompli. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau les runes. Le nombre de lettres correspondait.

\- C'est impossible, ricana-t-elle.

Son rire continua, tandis qu'elle se relevait, et les trois autres la dévisagèrent du regard.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une réplique d'Harry Potter !

Elle continua de rire, mais s'arrêta soudainement en voyant leurs expressions.

\- Quoi ?

Regina afficha un haussement de sourcil interrogatif, et Elsa et Anna une mine perdue.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas Harry Potter ?!

Les trois autres agitèrent la tête ou grimacèrent pour dire non.

\- Comment peut-on ne pas connaître Har—Bon, d'accord, pour Elsa et Anna, je comprends, elles ne sont pas de ce monde. Mais Regina !

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry Potter, franchement ?!

Regina pencha la tête en arrière, agacée comme par une enfant.

\- Je connais de nom grâce à Henry. Mais mon identité de Storybrooke n'a jamais appris ce que c'est.

Elle agita les mains, essayant de lui expliquer.

\- Moi je n'ai que des souvenirs de ma vie à Enchanted Forest, et la… Comment dire, la Regina… La Regina Mills maire de Storybrooke de qui m'ont été créés les souvenirs ne connaît que des références culturelles des années 80, pas des années 2000.

Emma hésita entre avoir pitié pour elle ou éclater de rire. Quelle triste malédiction.

\- Bref, Harry Potter est une saga littéraire, résuma-t-elle généralement, surtout à l'adresse des deux sœurs totalement perdues. Et cette phrase est une des plus connues.

\- Elle peut très bien être dite dans un autre contexte, n'exagère pas, dit Regina.

\- Tu dis souvent "Méfait accompli", toi ? Lança Emma, sur le même ton sarcastique.

Regina haussa simplement des épaules.

\- C'est ce qui est marqué, donc ?

\- Oui. Littéralement.

\- Très bien. Nous devrions aller voir l'état de santé de Belle.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que sa peau était couverte de…

\- De plaies, oui.

Emma déglutit avant de poursuivre, re-visualisant l'état du corps de la victime dans son esprit.

\- Des plaies taillées à même la peau, en forme de ces mêmes runes. Après, je ne pourrais pas te dire si c'était les mêmes. Mais elles couvraient tous ses bras et ses jambes. Sauf son visage. Et… Regina…

La maire leva les yeux du sol.

\- Elles avaient été taillées à la main. J'en suis certaine.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de traces de sang.

Emma fit une moue, un peu triste qu'elle ait déjà remarqué ce détail.

\- Oui, ça, je ne l'explique pas.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu connaîtrais un sort qui peut faire ça ?

\- Retirer les traces de sang sur le sol, ou graver des runes dans la peau de quelqu'un au point de l'en faire souffrir ?

\- Les deux, demanda Emma, qui s'étonna de voir que Regina distinguait les deux sorts.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et Elsa déglutit. Utiliser la magie pour un tel acte… Elle en frissonna, mais ce n'était bien sûr pas de froid.

\- Pour le sang, je crois savoir. En fait, Rumple me l'avait appris. Mais pour les runes… Aucune idée.

\- Ce serait Rumplestiltskin qui a fait ça ? Frémit Anna.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, corrigea rapidement Regina. C'est simplement qu'il connaît la formule, tout comme moi. C'est un sort qui nettoie le sang, mais ne guérit pas. La personne qui a attaqué Belle… Est indéniablement douée pour la magie. Ce n'est pas un sort facile.

Les trois autres prirent le temps de s'inquiéter.

\- Je dois voir les blessures de Belle. Pour les analyser. Ensuite je vous en dirai davantage.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'y vais.

Emma acquiesça. Mais juste avant de disparaître dans un nouveau nuage violet, Regina eut un instant où elle sourit. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux sœurs.

\- Re-bienvenue à Storybrooke, vous deux.

Elsa lui sourit en retour, Anna un peu plus nerveusement. Regina se volatilisa.

Dans un silence, Emma prit une photo du sol avec son portable et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle fit apparaître, dans un petit nuage de fumée, un rouleau de ruban jaune de scène de crime, qu'elle commença à dérouler. Anna remarqua que la couleur de la fumée était pour elle grise, et s'apprêta à lui en faire la remarque, mais Elsa posa une question qui la coupa dans son élan.

\- Depuis est-ce que tu es capable de faire ça, toi aussi ?

Emma s'arrêta un instant d'étendre le ruban le long de la porte pour la regarder.

\- Ma magie a connu quelques changements, ces derniers temps. C'est un peu compliqué. Si on en a l'occasion, je t'expliquerai.

Elsa acquiesça. Elle attendrait. La blonde préférait prendre le temps de discuter de leur magie calmement. Emma finit de poser le ruban jaune pour empêcher les gens d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et indiqua aux deux sœurs de sortir. Anna remit les objets qu'elle avait déplacé à leur place, et passa la tête sous la bande jaune, puis laissa Emma refermer la porte.

\- Désolée pour tout ça. Ce n'est pas une super première journée à Storybrooke, admit-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien. On comprend.

Elsa tourna la tête vers sa sœur, qui s'empressa d'acquiescer pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

\- Et Belle est une connaissance commune, donc on s'est inquiétées aussi.

Emma opina du chef tandis qu'elles marchaient.

\- On va trouver ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on fait ici. Ça prend du temps parfois, mais on trouve toujours. C'est un quotidien assez éprouvant.

\- Ça peut, souffla Anna.

\- Vous pensez que Hans aurait pu être l'auteur de l'attaque ?

Elsa eut un temps de réflexion.

\- Je n'ai clairement pas pour habitude de le défendre, mais je pense qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il ne maîtrise même pas la magie.

\- Oui, appuya Anna. Et puis, voyant ce qu'il a voulu faire à Elsa en l'enfermant dans une urne, il n'en est vraiment pas un fanatique.

Elsa grimaça, encore un peu traumatisée de ce moment de sa vie. Il y eut un blanc.

\- Ça vous dirait de passer chez moi ? Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous payer à manger pour ce midi, alors c'est moi qui invite. Enfin, je prendrai certainement à emporter, vu que Henry passera entre ses cours.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, sourit Elsa. Attends… Tu as une maison ? Tu ne vis plus chez Snow ? S'étonna-t-elle soudainement.

\- Eh non, j'ai acheté une maison au bord de la ville récemment. J'y habite avec Killian. Avec Hook.

\- Avec deux personnes ? S'étonna Anna.

\- Non, Killian et Hook sont juste les deux noms qu'il a, je disais ça pour ne pas que vous perdiez le fil.

Emma réalisa à quel point son lapsus était énorme, mais il sembla vite oublié.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, s'attendrit Elsa. Les choses ont l'air de très bien se passer.

\- En effet, sourit Emma avec beaucoup de sincérité.

La blonde leur indiqua un changement de direction, pour rejoindre l'endroit où elle avait garé sa coccinelle Volkswagen jaune.

\- Comment va Henry ? Demanda Anna.

\- Très bien ! Il commence sa dernière année au collège. Et… Il a une petite amie !

Sa voie était teintée de fierté et d'amusement, comme toutes les mères.

\- Ooooh ! Gloussa Anna, et Elsa pouffa à son tour.

\- Elle s'appelle Violet. Elle est arrivée avec une nouvelle malédiction, qui est survenue quand vous n'étiez pas là. Elle travaille aux écuries avec son père, maintenant.

\- Et entre Henry et elle, c'est le véritable amour ? Sourit béatement Anna.

Emma éclata de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas ! On verra bien. Il est très heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elles arrivèrent devant la voiture d'Emma.

\- D'ailleurs… S'arrêta avec un sourire Emma, alors qu'elle alignait sa clé avec celle de la serrure. Il me semble que ce n'est pas le seul changement.

La blonde se tourna vers Anna.

\- Comment s'est passé votre mariage ?

Anna esquissa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et Elsa gloussa au souvenir.

\- Merveilleusement bien, s'illumina la princesse.

\- C'était formidable, sourit Elsa.

La rouquine montra la bague à sa main gauche, le visage radieux.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, s'attendrit Emma.

* * *

 **NB :**

 **Oui, je sais, comme ça on dirait que ce sont Elsa et Anna qui se sont mariées x'D Bon, un petit contexte Elsanna, ça ne fait pas de mal... :P**

 **Que s'est-il passé dans la bibliothèque ? Hoho comme si j'allais déjà vous le dire. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Hans ? Je vais encore moins vous le dire.**

 **Est-ce qu'Anna s'est fait mal en se faisant écraser par l'écran d'ordinateur ? Probablement. Est-ce que Emma est badass avec sa magie ? YEP !**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine mes p'tits avotacos.**


	10. Jelly jinx

**Chapitre 10**

 **Jelly jinx**

* * *

Anna grimaça en regardant le contenu de l'assiette de sa sœur.

\- La nourriture de cet endroit est vraiment très étrange…

Elsa éclata de rire à son expression.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très bon, tu verras. Et les condiments de ce monde sont un régal.

Anna n'avait comme d'habitude besoin que de l'approbation de son aînée, donc accepta ce fait avec un hochement de tête.

Emma finit enfin par s'assoir à table après avoir servi tout le monde, et Henry prit le relais pour les boissons. Il observa les deux sœurs qui discutaient.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé, je trouve ! S'exclama-t-il.

Emma tourna la tête. Elle crut au début que cela était une phrase typique pour les complimenter, mais s'aperçut qu'il était sincère. Emma comprit alors soudainement pourquoi il avait eu cette impression.

\- C'est parce que pour elles, il ne s'est passé que deux semaines, sourit sa mère.

Henry écarquilla brusquement les yeux, et sourit grandement.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu oublier !

Il se leva précipitamment de table, surprenant Elsa qui était à côté de lui, et se rua vers sa chambre. On l'entendit courir à l'étage, chercher quelques secondes, puis il redescendit les marches en bondissant.

Il posa lourdement le livre de contes sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tout ce qui était dessus, et Emma faillit le gronder. Mais en voyant son air ravi, elle ne put s'empêcher de le laisser parler. Vu son visage, il s'apprêtait à faire une longue explication.

\- À Arendelle, le temps passe plus lentement, annonça-t-il d'un air fébrile en tournant les pages rapidement. Une semaine équivaut à un an ici.

\- Ça, on l'a compris, Henry, sourit Emma.

\- Oui, mais attends ! Violet a énormément de mal à s'adapter à la technologie, et je viens de comprendre pourquoi ! À Camelot…

Il tourna les pages de plus en plus vite, mais seulement une à une, et le livre en contenait des centaines, donc ce fut long.

\- À Camelot, le temps s'écoule encore plus lentement !

Il pointa soudainement une illustration d'un château massif, et les trois jeunes femmes regardèrent ce qu'il montrait.

\- Eux, ils sont encore au Moyen-Âge. Je veux dire, ils l'ont toujours été, c'est Camelot, après tout…

\- Camelot existe ? S'éberlua Anna. Je croyais que ce n'était que dans les livres…

Emma s'amusa de sa remarque.

\- Tu viens toi-même d'un livre, sourit-elle. Moi aussi, j'en viens. Je suis née à Enchanted Forest.

\- Où le temps s'écoule un peu plus vite qu'à Camelot, mais plus lentement qu'à Arendelle, en profita Henry pour parler, tandis qu'il montrait l'endroit notifié d'un marque-page.

Le marque-page indiquait son point de relecture actuel, qui était une scène du château de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Attendez, attendez, attendez… Freina Anna, qui reposa son oignon frit dans son emballage en aluminium pour comprendre. Comment ça, _je viens d'un livre_ ?

\- _Nous_ venons d'un livre, corrigea Elsa avec le sourire. Du point de vue de leur monde, Arendelle n'existe pas. Nous sommes un lieu de fiction.

\- Mais c'est stupide ! Lança Anna, ce qui fit rire Emma et son fils, et soupirer Elsa.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, s'amusa Elsa. C'est une logique différente. Regarde, tu croyais bien il y a encore quelques minutes que Camelot n'existait pas.

Anna s'apprêta à répliquer, mais se ravisa. Elle marquait un point.

\- Tout de même, je suis vexée de savoir qu'on me considère comme une légende. J'existe, pourtant !

Emma ricana.

\- Tu sais, de nombreuses personnes dans cette ville ont des histoires tellement connues qu'il y a déjà eu plusieurs films d'animation à leur sujet.

\- Des films d'animation ? C'est quoi, des films d'animation ?

Emma reçut une double paire d'yeux bleus interrogateurs.

\- On vous montrera, un jour, soupira Henry. C'est assez long à expliquer.

Il continuait de tourner les pages, et arriva sur une dont l'illustration débordait de tellement de vert que c'en était ridicule.

\- Ah, dans le monde d'Oz, par contre, le temps s'écoule normalement. Enfin, à la même vitesse que nous.

\- Et Neverland ? Se souvint Emma. Le temps s'y arrête carrément, pas vrai ?

\- Exact ! Lança Henry.

Il fut même fier qu'elle s'en souvienne. Ceci dit, y rester des jours durant avec toujours la même météo, la même température et dans la même nuit était très marquant, voire pénible.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on n'y vieillit pas, poursuivit Henry. Ensuite…

Elsa continua de manger, amusée de son enthousiasme. Il lui rappelait beaucoup Anna lorsqu'elle était enfant.

\- Il y a aussi le monde des Untold Stories, mais comme tout le monde peut y aller et revenir, et de toutes les époques, tous les styles et toutes les technologies s'y mélangent, ça rend la vitesse du temps dure à définir. Et donne une ambiance un peu steampunk, souligna-t-il en regardant une illustration.

Emma sourit en servant un verre d'eau à Anna, ébahie par le livre. Henry continua de citer ainsi les très nombreux pays et royaumes présents dans son livre de contes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête, ravi.

\- Mange donc, L'Auteur, cligna de l'œil Emma. Ça va être froid.

Henry sourit et referma le livre qu'il posa à côté de sa place avant de s'attaquer à sa part.

\- Euh, Henry…? Je peux le feuilleter ? Demanda Elsa, un peu timide.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit le garçon, la bouche pleine. Mais nettoie tes doigts avant, pour ne pas mettre de gras sur les pages.

Emma sourit à Elsa.

\- Il ne dit pas cela méchamment, ricana-t-elle en lui tendant une serviette en papier. Il tient juste beaucoup à ce livre.

Après s'être frotté les mains comme requis, Elsa tourna vivement les pages. Évidemment, ce qu'elle cherchait était le passage où on parlait d'elle et de sa sœur. Enfin, près du point des trois quarts du livre, elle tomba sur son propre prénom au début d'un paragraphe. Elle se mit alors à lire.

Son regard dansa sur les pages, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avides de ce qu'elle lisait. Elle tourna la page, puis une autre, lisant à une vitesse alarmante. Anna s'inquiéta de ses réactions.

\- Elsa… Ça va ?

Mais le visage d'Elsa s'éclaira d'une telle manière qu'Anna sourit mécaniquement sans même comprendre pourquoi.

\- Il faut absolument que tu lises ça.

La reine posa le livre sur la table, le tourna pour qu'il soit à l'endroit pour elle, et pointa un paragraphe pour commencer. Anna lisait bien plus lentement, et il y eut donc un silence. Peu à peu, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, puis elle eut alors un gloussement.

\- C'est incroyable ! S'étonna-t-elle alors. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Vous êtes dans un livre, c'est tout, expliqua simplement Emma en haussant des épaules.

\- Mais… Cette conversation par exemple, elle date de juste avant le mariage… Et pourtant, nous étions seules dans la pièce !

\- C'est un livre _magique_ , précisa Emma avec un peu d'humour. Il n'y a pas besoin de témoins, il se compose tout seul.

Anna prit du recul et souleva l'épais ouvrage.

\- C'est dingue.

Elsa acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Puis Anna tourna la page par curiosité, et alors qu'elles pensaient avoir tout vu, un spectacle encore plus impressionnant s'afficha sous leurs yeux.

La page d'après, la dernière de leur histoire dans le livre de contes, était une illustration des deux sœurs se tenant par la main et se dirigeant vers l'autel pour le mariage d'Anna. Cette dernière, en robe blanche, avançait un bouquet à la main, que venait de lui donner Elsa, en robe de couronnement, sa longue traîne violette derrière elle.

La reine écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant la scène.

\- C'est impossible ! Lança-t-elle.

\- _C'est un livre ma-gique_ , rappela Henry en marquant ses mots, mais sans se moquer. C'est normal.

Anna revint en arrière pour lire un autre passage au hasard, tandis qu'Elsa s'éberluait de voir la précision des illustrations. La rouquine fronça subitement les yeux.

\- Tu as dit ça à Kristoff ? Quand je n'étais pas là ?

Elsa lui lança un regard perdu, puis regarda la ligne qu'elle lui indiquait. Il s'agissait de la discussion qu'Elsa avait eu avec le montagnard quand Anna était absente du royaume. Au-dessus du doigt de la princesse, on pouvait lire Elsa dire « Anna me connaît que trop bien. ».

\- C'est quand tu es partie à Enchanted Forest, reconnut Elsa, attendrie. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, vu que tu ne revenais pas. Pour ne pas que je mette Arendelle en danger en partant à ta recherche, Kristoff m'a rappelée ce que tu lui avais dit sur mon engagement au royaume.

Anna sourit avec émotion, touchée de découvrir que sa sœur avait dit cela après la révélation de Kristoff. Elsa s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

\- Ça doit être Violet ! S'exclama Henry en allant ouvrir. C'est l'heure d'y aller.

En effet, il ouvrit la porte et Violet attendait de l'autre côté. Après avoir embrassé Henry, sous le regard détourné car poli de sa mère, cette dernière l'invita comme toujours à entrer quelques minutes avant de partir en cours. Violet accepta, mais rougit soudainement en voyant le monde à l'intérieur.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des invitées ! S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, viens quand même t'assoir, assura Emma, connaissant bien sa timidité.

\- Voici donc Violet ! Lança, Anna, toute joyeuse.

Violet, qui venait de prendre place, perdit ses couleurs.

\- Vous… Vous me connaissez ?

\- Non, non ! Mentit Emma, pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras.

Elsa donna un coup de pied au tibia de sa sœur sous la table pour qu'elle se taise.

\- AOH ! Cria Anna, ce qui était légitime car Elsa avait vraiment frappé fort. Tu as un escarpin en glace, je te rappelle ! Ça fait hyper mal !

Anna se massa la jambe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa sœur l'avait blessée. Elsa s'excusa mais lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Oh.

Violet était vraiment mal à l'aise, et voulut partir. Mais Henry posa une main douce sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Tu veux des oignons frits ? Il en reste un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas, merci.

Elle prit ce qu'il lui tendait et sourit en dégustant cette nourriture qu'elle ne faisait que commencer à connaître.

\- Comment était ta matinée ? Demanda Emma chaleureusement.

\- Très bien, très bien, sourit timidement Violet. On a eu du travail avec mon père. Nous avons beaucoup de nouvelles demandes.

\- Son père tient aussi une forge, précisa Emma à Elsa et Anna. Elle travaille le matin avec lui, et ne va en cours que l'après-midi.

\- Bonne idée ! Sourit Elsa.

C'était un bon compromis pour les adolescents ou jeunes adultes qui avaient été amenés avec les différentes malédictions et pouvaient avoir un peu de mal à se faire aux nouvelles habitudes modernes.

\- C'est une formule qu'on a trouvé afin de satisfaire tout le monde, dit Henry. Enfin, c'est maman qui a trouvé.

\- Emma ? Vraiment ? Sourit Anna.

\- Euh, non, mon autre maman, précisa Henry.

Il y eut un silence. Elsa comprit, Anna non.

\- Ton… Autre… Maman ? Répéta-t-elle doucement.

\- Regina, sourit Henry. La maire de la ville.

\- Comment peut-on avoir deux mamans ? Fronça des sourcils Anna, car ce n'était pas tant l'identité de cette deuxième personne qui l'intriguait.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions, Anna, sourit Elsa avec un léger soupir, tant pour sa sœur que pour elle. Dans ce monde, les choses se déroulent différemment. C'est ainsi.

\- Ah.

Nouveau blanc.

\- Hum, bref, et tu as fait quoi de beau ce matin ? Demanda Emma.

\- Nous avons eu des demandes par téléphone, et l'arrivée d'un nouveau cheval. C'est moi qui ai préparé son boxe, raconta Violet.

\- Super ! Sourit Henry, et elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- En fait, je me suis occupé de lui toute la matinée. Je l'ai nettoyé, brossé… Le pauvre, il était comme paniqué. On l'a retrouvé dans un champ hier soir. C'est un ami de mon père qui l'a amené tôt ce matin.

\- Et il va mieux maintenant ? Questionna Emma.

\- Oui, bien mieux, assura Violet. Et puis le boxe est grand, il s'y plaît bien.

Elle s'interrompit avant sa phrase suivante, réalisant ce qu'elle disait avec un sourire.

\- En fait, je me rends compte que je dis "il" depuis tout à l'heure, mais on sait son nom. Je l'ai remarqué en retirant son harnais. Il était brodé sur le revers.

\- Alors ? Sourit Elsa à la jeune fille. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Sitron.

La superposition de bruits qui s'en suivit fut très étrange. Emma pouffa au nom, Henry se mit aussi à rire, et Violet échappa aussi un petit gloussement car ce nom était en effet amusant. Mais Anna lâcha un "QUOI ?" retentissant qui couvrit tout cela.

Elle recula, brusquement. Elsa la dévisagea du regard. Connaissant sa sœur, la reine comprit immédiatement que ce nom lui était très familier.

\- Anna… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Ce cheval… C'est celui de Hans.

Emma écarquilla des yeux. Elsa ne savait même pas qu'Hans avait un cheval personnel, mais crut Anna sur parole, partageant donc instantanément sa colère.

\- Alors il est bien ici.

\- Attendez, il serait venu avec son cheval ?

\- Ou peut-être même avec d'autres personnes.

\- Mais… Qui est ce Hans ?

\- Y'avait-il d'autres chevaux ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais le nom de son cheval, Anna ? S'interloqua Emma.

Tout le monde avait parlé en même temps, et dans ce brouhaha, Anna n'entendit que la dernière phrase.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit. En fait, il m'a carrément foncé dedans avec son cheval. Et il a fini par me dire qu'il s'appelait Sitron.

\- Comment ça, il te l'a dit ? Fit Emma. Vous êtes proches ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ce n'est pas censé être votre ennemi ?

\- Disons que… Qu'on a été fiancés, pendant un court instant.

\- Hein ? Lâchèrent Henry et Emma d'une seule voix.

\- On vous expliquera plus tard quand on aura le temps, lança Elsa. Comme toi pour ta magie. Là, tout de suite…

Elsa se leva d'un geste, et se pencha sur Violet, qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en croyant que la blonde allait s'en prendre à elle, tant son aura royale imposait le respect.

\- Violet, à qui appartient ce cheval ?

\- M… Mais je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle en voyant son regard enflammé. Je vous l'ai dit, un paysan l'a amené ce matin. Il a été abandonné dans un champ.

\- Hans a abandonné son cheval ? Marmonna Anna avec dégoût. Il est pathétique.

\- Il est peut-être encore à proximité de ce champ…

\- C'était hier soir, Elsa, rappela Emma. Il peut être n'importe où aujourd'hui. N'importe où.

Elsa se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, et Violet déglutit. Henry l'assura d'un regard et seules les respirations saccadées des deux sœurs ponctuèrent le silence.

\- Il peut être n'importe tout… Répéta Anna en murmurant.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Si vous saviez à quel point je m'éclate à faire découvrir notre monde à Elsa et Anna x'D**

 **Du coup j'en profite à nouveau pour mettre un peu de logique et de cohérence aux soucis de timeline de la série. Tout ça tient la route !**

 **J'espère que vous vous êtres bien marrés en lisant ce chapitre :D  
**

 **Que mijote Hans ? La suite au prochain épisode ! (enfin, au prochain chapitre.)**


	11. Kidutu

**Chapitre 11**

 **Kidutu**

* * *

Le docteur Whale s'avança vers elles d'un pas vif, sa veste blanche de chirurgien voletant avec lui, et il glissa sous son bras le calepin qu'il était visiblement en train de lire avant d'aller à leur rencontre.

\- Whale, salua simplement Emma.

Il lui répondit d'un banal hochement de tête. Ils n'étaient après tout que des connaissances, et Emma ne se remettait toujours pas de savoir qu'il était le véritable docteur Frankenstein en personne, ce qui la rendait à chaque fois mal à l'aise de l'avoir en face d'elle.

Emma se contentait donc encore une fois de ne surtout pas l'imaginer avec l'attirail de chirurgien fou, mais bien comme quelqu'un de diplômé en médecine moderne. Du moins elle l'espérait.

\- Entre Regina et toi, je sens que la journée va être on ne peut plus thématisée sur la magie noire, plaisanta-t-il de son éternel ton pince-sans-rire.

Emma grimaça un instant. Il était vrai que lorsqu'elle avait été Dark One, une grande partie de la ville en avait pâti. Notamment Whale, surtout qu'il s'occupait des blessés à l'hôpital. Cette partie de sa vie avait beau être du passé, certains habitants l'avaient encore en travers de la gorge. En fait, Emma ne fut même pas sûre qu'il plaisante.

\- Pas de panique, précisa Emma, il n'y a pas de deuxième agression. Je viens aussi pour Belle.

\- Oh.

Elsa et Anna suivirent la conversation à distance, mais leurs mouvements sur les chaises de la salle d'attente derrière Emma attirèrent l'attention du docteur.

\- Euh… Vous êtes ?

Emma suivit son regard.

\- Avec moi, assura-t-elle. Ce sont… La Reine Elsa et sa sœur Anna. Elles sont revenues à Storybrooke pour… Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant.

\- Je vois. Enchanté, Vos Majestés, s'inclina Whale d'un air respectueux, n'en oubliant pas ses manières.

Anna haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Bref, reprit Emma, je suis venue pour voir Belle.

Elle réalisait que l'homme était en fait en train de draguer du regard la rouquine, et essaya de le sortir de ses pensées. Whale détourna son regard de la princesse et afficha soudainement un air grave, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la shérif.

\- Elle est dans un état critique. Je reviens justement de sa chambre. On vient de la placer en isolement pour s'occuper d'elle au plus vite.

Il souleva son calepin, et Emma comprit qu'elle avait deviné juste : il s'agissait du diagnostic de Belle.

\- Elle ne peut recevoir aucune visite, mais je peux vous donner le compte-rendu de Regina.

\- Regina a fait un compte-rendu ? S'étonna Emma.

Whale détacha une feuille et la lui montra, ne cachant pas son propre air étonné non plus.

\- Une vraie maire modèle, sourit-il un peu narquois.

Emma reconnu en effet l'écriture de Regina, et comprit que le mot lui était principalement adressé. Les yeux verts d'Emma dansèrent sur les lignes en lisant, et s'inquiétèrent de seconde en seconde. Elsa le remarqua de loin, mais n'osa ni se lever ni faire le moindre commentaire. Sa sœur et elle étaient ici en spectatrices, il aurait été déplacé d'intervenir.

Emma comprit que Belle était donc couverte de lésions ayant la forme de runes, et que Regina était en ce moment-même en train de les déchiffrer depuis son mausolée, ce qui était la raison de son absence. Il y en avait en tout plus d'une centaine, sur la grande majorité de son corps.

Emma grinça des dents en imaginant la douleur atroce qu'avait dû ressentir la jeune femme en subissant cette torture, mais le pire arriva dans la dernière ligne de la prise de notes de Regina : « Je spécifie bien la MAJORITÉ de son corps. Quiconque l'a attaquée n'a pas hésité à la blesser même aux parties les plus intimes. »

Emma froissa la feuille dans sa main, brusquement emplie d'une profonde rage. Quel genre de personne a bien pu oser faire cela ? Elle se demanda s'il fallait en informer Gold. Regina n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce partage d'informations, et Emma ne sut quoi en interpréter. De toute façon, se dit-elle, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Et même si les deux époux étaient en froid en ce moment, Emma ne donnerait pas cher de la peau du ou des agresseurs si Gold découvrait ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa femme.

Emma re-tendit la feuille à Whale, qui lui conseilla au contraire de la garder.

\- Et puis je ne saurais pas quoi en faire, ajouta-t-il. La magie, c'est votre rayon. Moi je suis plutôt Team Science, vous savez.

La blonde releva les yeux vers lui. Encore impossible de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non, et cela l'agaçait. Mais elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir nui à tant de gens lors de sa période sombre de Dark Swan, et préféra ne rien ajouter.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas la voir ?

\- Nous l'avons soignée et donc couverte de bandages, ce sera inutile si tu veux voir ses blessures, spécifia Whale.

Emma acquiesça.

\- Merci pour votre aide.

\- Je vous en prie.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et repartit après avoir salué d'un signe de tête les trois jeunes femmes – un peu plus longuement Anna, qui grimaça de dégoût quand il eut le dos tourné. Elsa ricana à sa réaction, mais sa mine s'aggrava en voyant l'expression d'Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elles se relevaient pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Rien de bon, résuma Emma. Belle s'est faite agressée par quelque chose de violent et de magique.

Anna déglutit. Elle avait eu sa dose en la matière après avoir manipulé l'urne qui enfermait Elsa.

\- Je suis dégoûtée que la bibliothèque ne soit pas équipée de caméras de surveillance, rouspéta Emma. On aurait gagné un temps fou.

\- De camé… Quoi ? Bredouilla Anna.

\- C'est une technologie pour filmer les gens et regarder les enregistrements après, expliqua Elsa.

La rouquine grimaça avec sarcasme.

\- Ton explication aurait été super si je savais ce que « filmer » et « enregistrements » signifient.

Emma fit signe à la princesse que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Laisse tomber. En tout cas, il faudra que je demande à Grumpy d'en installer au moins une.

Arrivées sur le parking, Anna posa une question emplie d'adrénaline :

\- Et maintenant ? On va où ?

\- Tu es bien enjouée… Remarqua Elsa.

\- C'est que cette enquête commence à m'intéresser. Elle pourrait bien nous mener à Hans.

\- Tu as raison, admit Emma. Et pour l'instant, on en est à déchiffrer les runes. Donc il faut qu'on demande à—

\- À moi, acheva une voix.

Toutes les trois sursautèrent, mais Emma avait reconnu la voix de Regina. Néanmoins, elle n'était nulle part aux alentours et elle aurait senti la magie de sa téléportation.

\- Euh… Regina ? Où es-tu ?

\- Levez la tête, bande d'idiotes, s'agaça la voix de Regina.

Elsa poussa soudainement un cri alarmé. Sa sœur et Emma tournèrent la tête et regardèrent le poteau de fer orné d'un miroir rond qui permettait aux ambulances de faire leurs manœuvres en bout de parking. Le miroir ne reflétait plus du tout la route mais un lieu plus sombre, avec le visage de Regina en plein centre. Anna poussa un cri à son tour et pointa un doigt tremblant sur la tête de la brune.

\- L… Là ! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça, c'est nouveau, nota Emma, légèrement admirative.

\- Pourquoi Regina est décapitée ?

\- Elle n'est pas décapitée, Anna, assura Emma, tandis que la maire roulait des yeux au ciel d'apitoiement. Elle est juste apparue dans un miroir. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire ici ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Regina.

\- C'est ma ville, je peux apparaître dans n'importe quel miroir comme je veux, maugréa la brune. Bon, vous trois, venez au mausolée, j'ai fini de traduire le message tristement gravé sur Belle.

Puis elle disparut, et le miroir revint à son reflet naturel. Elsa et Anna n'eurent même pas le temps de se remettre de cette vision qu'Emma se tourna vers elles.

\- Accrochez-vous, annonça-t-elle.

La blonde leva les mains d'un geste circulaire vers le haut, et Anna s'empara brusquement de peur de la main de son aînée, qu'elle resserra de toutes ses forces. Elsa voulut dire "Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle disait cela au sens littéral" à sa cadette, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

À peine Anna comprima sa main qu'un grand nuage de fumée grise les enveloppa, et Elsa ressentit une sensation étrange : comme si toute gravité et toute température avait cessé de faire effet sur elle, et qu'elle se mettait à flotter dans le vide le temps d'une seconde. Au moment où elle comprit ce qui leur arrivait, ses pieds retombèrent sur une matière différente du bitume du parking pour frapper sur une pierre plus rude, et la luminosité soudainement bien sombre lui fit comprendre où elles étaient. Anna cligna des yeux, hallucinée de voir qu'elles s'étaient déplacées dans l'espace.

\- Par Odin, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Emma en les regardant tour à tour.

Elsa acquiesça pour la rassurer, n'étant qu'étonnée par la téléportation mais pas chamboulée.

\- Et Anna ?

\- Si elle dit "par Odin", souligna Elsa, c'est que ça va.

La rouquine tourna la tête vers sa sœur, qui souriait, mais ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Emma se retourna pour trouver Regina, qui se redressait après avoir rangé son matériel dans une malle.

\- Parfait, dit-elle en les voyant présentes. Je vous montre ce que j'ai trouvé.

Pour elle, trois personnes qui apparaissaient soudainement dans son mausolée était tout à fait normal.

\- On n'était pas là, et maintenant on est là. Mais on était là-bas. Comment est-ce qu'on n'est plus là-bas ? Bredouilla Anna, perdue, agita la tête en tous sens.

\- La magie d'Emma. C'est elle qui nous a amenées ici, lui expliqua Elsa.

Elle passa la main le long de la nuque de sa petite soeur pour la rassurer. Anna haletait encore de surprise, puis se calma en voyant les iris bleus de son aînée.

\- Tu es capable de faire ça, toi ? Demanda la rouquine. Parce que si oui, s'il-te-plaît ne me fais jamais subir ça.

\- Non, pas du tout, ricana Elsa. Je ne savais même pas qu'Emma en était capable. En deux ans, tu as beaucoup appris, on dirait !

Emma lui sourit distraitement à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se replongea dans la lecture de ce que lui montrait Regina.

Les deux sœurs avancèrent dans la pièce, voyant derrière Regina, au coin de la pièce, la porte menant à Arendelle fermée. Anna voulut demander à la propriétaire du mausolée pourquoi elle avait été déplacée ici, mais son aînée lui fit signe de se taire, car il y avait des problèmes plus prioritaires pour le moment. Anna grimaça un sourire et acquiesça.

Elsa marcha jusqu'à Emma et lut par-dessus son épaule la page du grimoire que tendait Regina. Ce qu'elle vit, en revanche, rendit son sang aussi froid que la robe qu'elle portait.

* * *

 **NDLA : "Par Odin", c'est un peu le "GODDAMNIT" d'Elsa et Anna hahaha.**

 **Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien éclatés à le lire aussi ;)**

 **Whale qui drague Anna, Regina qui apparaît dans le miroir, la téléportation (le "poof", comme dirait Regina), etc, je me suis lâchée.**

 **Merci énormément à tous pour vos lectures, vraiment. Laissez un petit commentaire, un favori ou un follow si vous aimez toujours autant :D**


End file.
